The Truth of Life
by Sarabi-Chan
Summary: What if in the beginning, Ciel wasn't the only one who suffered. Caged in the basement of that place painted with blood, an unusual young girl with green eyes was planning her escape. Better Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only my OC who has yet to be named.**

**Summary: What if in the beginning, Ciel wasn't the only one hurt? Caged in the basement of that cruel place painted with blood, an unusual young girl with blue eyes was planning her escape. What if, for only a minute, bright cerulean met shimmering emerald? Ciel summons Sebastian and orders the death of his captors up above. Down below? A girl is making her escape into the night.**

**What happens when they find each other years later?**

**This is the story of Kuroshitsuji retold where everyone wonders: Quid est veritas vitae? (What is the truth of life?)**

**Rated T for possible foul language in the future chapters :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't feel a thing deep down inside. The chains had rubbed my ankles and wrists raw and my body ached with sleep. They deprived me of my humanity for so long and now they were going to do their worst. I was chained up to a wall when they threw her in on the floor. Her hair was midnight black and she was wearing a dirty white night gown. She looked older than me. Much older but still too small to fight. Her eyes, no matter how bad they beat her, remained a shocking bright green.<p>

Everything used to be bright. Used to be.

She tried crawling away from the hooded figures. I could have told her that was pointless. She was covered in bruises and was crying so bad her body was shaking from the force of her sobs. She cried for them to stop. They only hurt her worse. They threw her into the cage I came in and wheeled her away, probably somewhere ghastly. I watched as she watched me. She clung to the bars and gave an unholy wail reaching for me as if I could be her savoir.

Tch. I couldn't save myself from this black hole. As if she could read my face she buckled on to the floor of her prison and cried and then she disappeared from sight.

Suddenly I crumpled onto the floor and was wrenched up by my hair. The hooded figures were quiet as they drug me to the already bloodied alter. I couldn't fight anymore. They stole everything from me. My family. My hope.

My faith.

And I began to wish them the very blackest of deaths. I even wished that I could be the one to give it to them.

I never thought my wish would be granted.

* * *

><p>They stole me from my family. We lived modestly. They loved me so you can only imagine how hard it was to watch my mother, father, and little brother burn alive before my eyes. I know I'm different. I always have been. My mother was different too. But what we did to deserve this was beyond me.<p>

I remember there was a boy. A young boy with beautiful cerulean eyes. I had been protesting every since they brought me here. They had cut me, beat me, strung me up by my hands and deprived me of any form of nourishment. They even burned me with some god awful mark.

They threw me into a dark room with other hooded people and I saw him, chained up on a wall. I tried crawling away from my abusers but it didn't help. It only made them angrier. His eyes stayed on me the whole time and before I knew it, they tossed me into a disgustingly filthy cage and began to wheel me away into the darkness.

My only hope was him.

I turned and reached out but the look on his face obviously read defeat.

My only hope of escaping now was gone. I was destined to die in this hell hole.

I lay weeping in the darkness as we rolled along. I heard the clanging of heavy metal and was yanked roughly from the safety of the cage by my collar and thrown into a cell. It was dark, chilly, smelt like mold and there was harsh laughter. Even a few spit on me and cursed me and my mother. Then they left, the fading jingling mocking me as my only way out hung on a finger of one of my tormentors.

I wouldn't stop. I couldn't. I didn't fear death, my mother taught me that. She once said that if you fear death then fear would be the death of you. She told me that dying in fear is worthless and to die with meaning was worth living for.

I couldn't let her words die with me in vain. All I had left to pick the lock. If I could pick it I could try to escape.

But I didn't have anything to use. My cell was bare. Nothing but floor and bars. I thought that if only I could find something small enough to grasp in my hand. Then I realized it. All I had was myself and I was desperate enough to do it.

I had to choose the right place. Somewhere no one could see it. Like my side. I believed that if I thought of my family that the pain of my own flesh being torn away by my own hand wouldn't hurt that much.

I was partially right. I bit my lips so hard I could taste blood on my tongue. My nails were a little sharp and pointy as I lifted my already dirty night gown. A part of my irregularity and I clawed at my flesh near my rib cage until I cut myself and then, with much difficulty I shut my brain down and shoved my hand in, almost fainting from the pain.

Blood coated my hand in a sticky mess and I felt the urge to throw up but I felt a rib and its pointy tip surrounded by sensitive flesh. Instead of screams I tried to settle for gasps and small yelps, and then it cracked. The tip of the bone cracked off and I withdrew my hand collapsing on the floor, my night gown soaking up blood.

But I had to get out. I drug myself to the door of my cage and stuck the white and red bone into the key hole and began to jiggle it. For a moment I thought I was going to give up and that I'd bleed to death but the door clicked and swung open.

I didn't stop. I pulled myself up onto my feet and using the walls to keep myself up I made my way out into the light. Down the hall a door was wide open and screams were heard. To my horror I saw that boy hovering a few feet off the table, in the midst of the swirling black feathers that seemed to come from no where. He was saying something but I didn't stick around. I drug myself to a nearby window, opened the door and threw myself through it and into the night and surrounding woods.

I ran and ran and I couldn't keep the tears from flowing. I couldn't believe that there were black hearted people in the world.

But then I remembered what my mother said.

Nam veritas vitae*

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go. It isn't much but that's because we haven't exactly jumped into the manga :D I'm super excited about this so I'm about to attack the hell out of this story and write this the best I can! Enjoy and review!<strong>

**BTW I like the use of Latin so i'll use it alot with my character and i'll have the translations here ;)  
><strong>

*That's the truth of life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! :D Only Vittoria. XD **

**Author Note: I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little slow but I needed to introduce her in there somehow :) I swear she's not this normal ;) We'll get to see how feisty she gets real soon. Anyways, enjoy! I'll try and have another chapter up soon!**

**Special Thanks to: **

**ChocoTaiyaki121: thank you :) i'm doing my best to keep it interesting**

**CandyCayne: XD She broke off a good section. Normally something like that would've bled a person out but turns out, she's obviously unique ;) **

**AnimeNha: Thank you for the Story alert :) Makes me feel special to know you wish to be updated! ^_^ **

**Thank you to those who read, I know you're out there, I check my Traffic Stats :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A young female, around the age of 20 or so, stood checking herself in a tall mirror. Her long raven hair was pulled up and pinned underneath a black bowler hat. She had wrapped her chest tightly with bandages, eyeing two scars on her side with distaste (one a long disfigured mark and the other a burned symbol, before donning a crisp green shirt and over it a black tailored swallow-tailed butler coat. She checked her appearance one last time in the mirror and gave her self kudos.<p>

_It's about time I've gotten this down. Mary K knows she owes me big time._

The suit she wore was tailored by her own hand to completely erase any of her feminine features giving her the perfect disguise to protect her friend. Mary Kelly was not a desperate woman. She did what she had to do to survive. To be honest, this wasn't the first time Vittoria had agreed to protect a prostitute. After that…that horrible incident so many years ago Vittoria had been shuffled and sold all over. She had to fight viciously to make her way back from Japan to the streets of London. It wasn't that she felt pity for the slovenly women that roamed the street, oh no, it was just that Mary Kelly had an air about her. One that didn't make sense to sit with a prostitute. Mary Kelly had found her in a ditch off the main road and with the heart of a mother, she brought Vittoria in. Took care of her. Taught her all sorts of things, even to play the Cello. (At this particular thought she looked back at the lovely instrument she had acquired sitting in the corner)

And even when she found out what Vittoria was, the love never left and sadly, neither did the need to survive. It took money and keep food on the table and a roof over their heads. Vittoria tried to get jobs and she did, they just never lasted long. Her employers would complain that she wasn't "lady-like" enough or that she was too quick to talk back. Some even went as far as to say that she was just too awkward. She was pale and beautiful black hair to contrast that made her a beauty but her quick tongue easily slashed her hopes. That's when Vittoria vowed to protect Mary Kelly and was putting extra precautions into play due to the string of murders of the other women about town.

Vittoria learned quickly about herself, even with the help of Mary Kelly. They would spend countless hours sitting alone and one day without realizing it, Vittoria's hair went from a lovely purple to a fair blonde. It went from there, every day Vittoria would change something and her caretaker would reward her with each effort, no matter if it was a failure or success and this shape shifting thing she was working on controlling was perfect for following Mary around when she went to work to keep her customers from getting a little too "frisky".

"Tch. Jack the Ripper" she scoffed throwing open the door to her room in the little shack her and Mary K shared. "I'll dare him to touch her." She glanced around quickly before pulling herself up into a regal pose before strutting out and onto the busy streets of London, searching for her friend.

It didn't take too long for her to find her and the day passed by quickly. Once business was done both of them, arm in arm, were already heading back to the little shack when Vittoria paused.

"Mary…"

Mary bristled and looked at the young girl who currently looked to be a average height wealthy man. Her brown eyes (her eyes were such an exuberant shade of green it was almost too inhuman to ignore so they worked hard for her to learn to change the color) were hard and she nodded to Mary who nodded back and shuffled onward toward the safety of their home.

Vittoria looked up at the clear rooftops. _I can get a better view from up there. Who ever is tailing us will be obviously visible from that perch. _She thought. With very little effort Vittoria leapt upwards onto one of the sloping rooftops and crouched as low as possible surveying the streets for their stalkers.

What she saw wasn't exactly what she expected.

* * *

><p>No one knew a thing about Ciel Phantomhive or what happened to the boy between the time he lost his family and the time he returned with his butler clad in black. The young earl took on his duties that his father left behind of running the infamous Funtom toy company and others.<p>

Much more serious responsibilities like those of being the Queen's watch dog. The once burned down mansion he once called home was rebuilt from its ashes anew and with a unseemingly yet quite capable staff of four, not including Sebastian, he took on the a task. A dangerous one to search for those who killed his family and to make them suffer as he once did. He'd accomplish this with no one being the wiser. He'd answer to the Queen just has his father done, for every occasion. It was his duty.

But he didn't think that the letter that arrived from the Queen days ago would push him to the limit. Now the young boy stood with his butler on a wet street around the corner. They were taking the opportunity to catch the "Jack the Ripper" in the act and save another innocent prostitute from a horrifying death.

It was prudent to bring Sebastian along where as Ciel was indeed just a boy, Sebastian was one hell of a butler.

The day had been long and Sebastian could see the wear and tear on his young master's body. The Jack the Ripper case had strayed off the normal path and the extra effort Ciel Phantomhive put into it was slowly taking its toll even if there was help from the boys aunt Angelina Durless(a well accomplished doctor) her incompetent butler Grell Sutcliffe, and a business associate who constantly smelled of opium named Lau.

They had been trailing one of their suspected victims along with her male escort for a while and Sebastian was thankful when the two decided they were going to head back to their place. It was obvious that they were staring at a window of opportunity to catch the killer and his inhuman accomplice soon.

"Sebastian…" Ciel started but a blood curdling scream bounced off the walls of the dark street. Ciel couldn't believe it and exposed himself from their hiding spot around the corner. A man was running toward the door and Ciel ran after him, Sebastian right at his side.

"Sebastian, no one passed us!" he panted in an irritated manner. "He's obviously not human. This is an order! Stop him!"

Before the man could reach the door Sebastian had caught him, wrapping a firm hand his throat. At the same time Ciel reached the door and when he wrenched it open he barely had time to register the site.

"Don't look." He heard Sebastian say and cover his eyes, leaping back a few feet. A few feet away the man lay on the ground, groaning. It took only a few minutes for Sebastian to realize that the intruding man couldn't have been Jack the Ripper and proceeded to deliver a blow, leaving the man unconscious.

"That was very well over the top, "Sebastian said, almost in a conversational tone, a smirk on his pale lips as he began to confirm who exactly Jack the Ripper was. A familiar man stepped from the dark recesses of the house splattered in blood. "It's all over the floor" he drawled distastefully. "Jack the Ripper"

Sebastian kept his attention focused and his hand over the young boys eyes as he spoke.

"No N-no…I heard a scream" the recognizable man stuttered. "When I got here she was already…"

"Already what?" Sebastian interrupted. "Tell me, just how did you get into the same room with the deceased without passing me or my young master…Grell Sutcliffe" Sebastian had already planned how this would work out in his head but he didn't plan on the man he had knocked out earlier to gain consciousness so soon.

"You bastard!" Sebastian started oddly and tried to keep Ciel still when the man whizzed by him, yelling in an uncharacteristically feminine voice. "I'll tear you to shreds! What did you do to Mary!" The man launched a well place kick which collided with the side of the butlers face but the butler didn't budge. Sebastian took a few steps back pulling Ciel with him as the man tried various attacks and giving minimal damage.

Who ever this was was about to be splattered all over the alleyway and Sebastian really didn't want to dirty up his clothes.

Vittoria didn't care much for keeping her appearance up. At the moment, she only wanted to slit the throat of the man covered in her best friend's blood. He once stood, stuttering and shy but what stood before her was something of a devilish nature. His hair was long and fiery red, his eyelashes just a little too long, borderline feminine, and donned red spectacles.

"You see I've been captivated by a woman…" he said, even his voice taking on a more womanly aspect. Anger seemed to bubble over in Vittoria and she reached out to strike but the man's gloved hands wrapped around her neck and this time, she noted, she didn't think he had any intent to let her go. "But I must say, you do look delectable." She tried to repress a shiver.

"May I ask who this woman is?" the taller of the duo across from her and the atrocity named "Grell" who was holding her by her throat and talking as if she really wasn't there.

"Do you have to ask?" Grell said. Vittoria gripped the hand around her neck and began to struggle when she realized her feet were barely touching the ground. The sound of footsteps caused her to look out the corner of her eye and a red clad woman walked casually out of the house. After more talking, to which Vittoria didn't pay attention too she was suddenly thrown off to the side. When she looked up she was in shock. The man clad in black was currently fending off the man clad in red who was trying to force a dangerous looking chainsaw down on him.

He flipped away and so began a battle that Vittoria almost couldn't follow with her eyes. Instead she focused on the small boy who flinched at the attack from the woman in red.

"You stay away from him you murderer!" Vittoria yelled before launching herself at the woman. _She killed Mary Kelly. I'll kill her!_ The woman didn't turn around and Vittoria was so close. The woman whipped around and Vittoria saw a flash of silver but there was a sudden stinging on her side causing her to falter for a moment but not stop however a sudden "No!" made her freeze. The young boy yelled at her, his eyes centered on the woman trembling over him.

"She's a murderer!" Vittoria tried to reason. "I'll kill her regardless if you want me to or not!"

"Kill her and I'll have you killed. Back away." The boy's voice was low and dark. "I'll have you slaughtered like the useless man you are" The threat hung there and for a moment Vittoria almost lunged but she realized with the boy in such close proximity she'd end up hitting him too. With much effort she took a step back but the animal inside her was poised for attack.

The woman trembled and turned away from her and to the young boy and began to cry about some sister of hers. _Like I care!_ The man in black, stood off to the side, breathing heaving and cradling a rather large slash across his shoulder. I shot him a look but he didn't seem to even notice me.

That would be even better.

"I..I can't kill this child." She sobbed out and "Grell" I'm guess his name was stood off to my right, opposite of the man in black, with a look of disgust written all over his face.

"After you've killed so many women…" he tutted, clicking his tongue in annoyance. Suddenly the night air was filled with the sudden roar of the chain saw and Vittoria jumped back just in time for Grell to pass her and swing his offensive play toy into the unsuspecting form of the red lady. "I am no longer interested in an ordinary woman like you!" Blood seemed to splatter everywhere and Vittoria cringed away. The boy against the wall stared in shock his large blue eyes almost unseeing.

_Those blue eyes…._

* * *

><p><em> Vittoria's POV<br>_

It was like being electrocuted. Those blue eyes were so familiar.

"I helped you. Broke the rule of the Death Gods! I even helped you kill those women who weren't on the "to-die" list." Grell flamboyantly shed his own blood drenched black coat in favor of "Madam Red"'s and gave her a disdainful gaze. The boy dropped down to his knees and his eyes held a look. A look that seemed to transport me back to that unpleasant place. It just had to be him.

It had to be.

He reached forward and laid a hand onto the woman's eyes and closed them. I started to step forward but the moment that I moved his "butler" shot me a warning look.

"Sebastian…what are you doing?" he said as if the woman lying before him wasn't just brutally killed. "I told you to take down Jack the Ripper. Its not over yet. Don't hesitate. Finish him!"

The butler's face held one of mild shock before a knowing look replaced it. "Yes my lord" he said and threw me one final look before engaging into a fight with the red clad Grell. The boy didn't move from his position so I decided then to make my move.

I cleared my throat to bring on the manly tone I had forgotten about. "You seem hurt. Let me help you."

"Touch me and I'll order your death." He replied and I flinched. I was going about this the wrong way. He had survived and I knew he didn't realize who I was. I was going to have to show him. I took the bowler hat from my head and let my hair fall and as if I was doused in cold water I could feel myself shift and reform. The boy watched me but his face never changed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Don't you remember?" I asked desperately.

He stared but then at his gasp I took another step forward. "You're that girl…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know I knoooowwwwww. Its not that good. Bassy isn't here to help me write. He was SUPPOSED to be here but someone left a cage on the front porch with a CAT in it.<strong>

**He's been shut up in his room sense. **

**Jeez. **

**Anyways! Ja-ne!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! Just Vittoria!**

**Special thanks to:**

**.art: Well if you insist, here's the next chapter :)**

**CandyCayne: Sorry if I didn't mention it before but yeah, she is. She's not as awesome like Sebastian but she can shape-shift. Still learning. I wanted to make it more of an impact when someone actually realizes it instead of just blatantly typing it :)**

**ChocoTaiaki121: You seemed to enjoy the last quick update so I thought I'd entertain you with another :D**

**All my readers: The hits just seem to keep going up! thank you all!**

* * *

><p>Ciel's mind was going into over drive. His aunt lay dead before him, brutally murdered by that gaudy Grell Sutcliffe character. Not only that but the only soul he thought to be dead with those people was now standing right in front of him and her shirt and coat were torn open due to Madam Red's knife attack. Through a thin layer of blood he could just make out something. A mark of some sort.<p>

"You're the boy that was chained up…" she whispered. Her green eyes sparkled in the moon light and Ciel sensed something that he'd only felt when he was with only one other person.

And that person was a demon.

She took a few more steps forward and Ciel cleared his throat to try and talk.

"H-how did you escape?" he asked, stabilizing his voice. "They chained you and rolled you away."

She wrapped her now feminine arms around herself and chewed over her words. She fell quiet for so long that he was preparing to remind her of his question when he heard a distant flurry of fabric and looked up.

A bloody Grell was plummeting right toward the kneeling child and Ciel froze with fear. Certainly by the time he stood the death god will have already collided with him. In that split second, however, he was wrapped in pale arms and suddenly moving away from the scene of destruction.

"Hey could you watch where you're dropping bodies!" he heard the voice above him yell. With one eye he peered up to see the woman glaring at Sebastian who in turn gave her a look of curiosity and concern and annoyance.

"I'll try my best to watch out from now on." He said sarcastically before turning his attention to the massive crumpled lump on the ground before him.

Ciel batted her arms way angrily and turned on her. "Did I _ask_ for your help?" he seethed. "I don't remember doing so." The young woman flinched at his words.

"Well forgive me for saving your life then!" she said through clenched teeth. "I just thought that I didn't want to see you smushed to death!"

"I wouldn't have been smushed."

"How do you know?"

"How do you not know?" he countered in annoyance, his attention focused on his demon butler as he raised Grell's play thing and revved it. Sebastian swung the chain saw down but was stopped by some sort of extendable spear.

"What now!" Vittoria groaned earning a few stares.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation." All eyes traveled up the pole until they spotted the person wielding it who stood on the roof tops. "I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods. I'm here to pick up this Death God"

"Awah! William! You're here to rescue little ole me!" Grell squealed in delight pushing himself up but his face was suddenly intimate again with the ground as the man named William fell from the rooftops and onto his head.

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken numerous rules. Firstly you have killed people whose names are not on the death lists…" he began interrupted by a "She sure as hell did!" from an aggravated Vittoria. "You also used your scythe without permission and even modified it without following proper protocol. Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report"

Vittoria squatted beside boy. He was a few inched taller than when she last saw him but seeing as she was older than him on the day she stood at least a few feet taller than him. "Do you understand exactly what is going on here?" Ciel shrugged his shoulders officially looking bored. The two watched William and Sebastian exchange a few words.

"…Because you are a hound on a leash by the human child so it seems that you are better more so than some other demons…however." Kachink! Vittoria was staring the end of his reaping weapon just mere inches away from her face. "She is not."

"She is too" Ciel spoke up a minute later, completely calm even though the female at his side was practically going into cardiac arrest. "She belongs to me also, under the same contract as Sebastian" he fibbed. William turned to them both and Vittoria did her best to reign herself under control and put on a cool mask.

"You see she was tailing someone on our behalf. And she saved my life a minute or so ago ergo she is under my control."

William was silent as he retracted his spear and adjusted his glasses with it. "So be it then." He reached down and grabbed a hand full of Grell's red hair. "Its time to go back Grell Sutcliff." And he was rewarded with a defeated groan.

Swish.

Vittoria covered her mouth to keep the yelp at bay as Sebastian, without warning, flung the chainsaw at the retreating man and was incredibly surprised when the man caught it between two fingers. She thought another brawl was going to take place. She looked at Sebastian as though she'd find an explanation for his sudden action but only found him bloody, covered in cuts, and smiling pleasantly.

"You forgot this" he offered.

"In that case, thank you. I shall take my leave now" And dragging a suffering Grell behind him, they disappeared into the dark. Sebastian waited until he was sure they were gone before turning his attention to Ciel who had made his way back over to his aunt's corpse and the lady stood by his side quietly.

Sebastian took a moment to examine her or what used to be a he. Her black tresses fell a little past her shoulder and she was dressed more or less like a butler himself. There was a cut on her side that she seemed to not have noticed and her chocolate eyes were now an effervescent green. To him it was obvious she was a demon and for her to be so close to his young master without permission was truly irritating.

"My apologies. I allowed the other one to escape" Sebastian said, placing a hand over his shoulder to show his deepest regret. The young woman bristled when she looked at him and took a few steps back in retreat.

"Forget it. It's not important anymore…" Ciel said softly gazing at his long gone beloved aunt. Sebastian kneeled and grazed a gloved hand over his cheek.

"Your body's cold. Let us quickly make our way back to the mansion. I'll fix you some hot milk"

The boy stood up slowly, "I guess your right" but teetered for a second before almost collapsing. Sebastian caught him but was immediately smack away. "There is no need for you to support me! I can stand on my own. I feel a little…tired, that's all."

Sebastian allowed Ciel to stand on his own but turned his attention to the young girl who was standing a few feet back. "My lord I hate to delay you a second more but I must silence the girl. She's witnessed too—"

"No. She comes with us." Ciel said abruptly turning to them both. "She's witnessed a lot more than what happened today. She comes with us Sebastian." And he began to walk off onto the main street.

Sebastian frowned and turned to the lady. "May I ask your name?"

"Vit-Vittoria" she stuttered. "Well Vittoria, it seems, for some unknown reason, my master requests you travel with us for the time being. Please, this way"

She walked toward him slowly, fearfully as if he might snap when she was close enough. She gave an almost longing look back at the gore in the house and a lone tear slipped from her emerald eye. He straightened himself abruptly and she "eeped" before rushing out of the ally way behind his young master.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. _Oh great. Now there's another one I have to deal with. I'll end up going crazy before this is all over._

Ha. A demon drove to the brink of madness. It all seemed impossible but even as Sebastian trailed behind the two toward an awaiting carriage he watched Vittoria like a hawk.

A shape shifting demon was soon to be residing in the same proximity as his master.

As if he didn't have enough to worry about with the daily explosions, constant shortage of good china, and the constantly bare garden, now he had to worry about walking down the hallway and coming face to face with his doppelganger.

_Oh Joy._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that this chapter was so short! Its just that I wanted to make it easier to read and what not and this time I actually slipped a little humor in there! yay! Well now, what's going to happen when Ciel takes Vittoria home! Well, stay tuned and find out. Bassy's off on an errand for me so maybe he'll be around later! :D<strong>

**Sincerely,**

**Sarabi-chan  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! **

**Special thanks to:**

**CandyCayne: I hope you got my message that answered your questions! **

**yayaloves and Sabishii Tenshi: Thanks for the Fav. Story alert!**

* * *

><p>The trio arrived at the mansion in the middle of the night. The complete ride back was completely silent and the silence held until they all were in the comfort of Ciel's neat and spacious study. He threw his hand out, motioning for Vittoria to sit in a chair that Sebastian instantly provided in front of his desk as he himself took a seat at his desk. He put his face in his hands and Vittoria so badly wanted to reach out for him.<p>

But the questionable look from Sebastian made her think that sitting was more likely safer than getting anywhere near the earl. Ciel heaved a deep breath before looking up, appearing more collected than he did a few minutes ago.

"What is your name?"He asked.

"Vittoria…Vittoria Brisbane," she replied.

He nodded absently, staring her down with his cold azure eye. He was going to squeeze every bit of information from her and if she was useful, he'd keep her. If not?

Well she'd get a head start out of the mansion before he sent Sebastian after her.

"Tell me everything you know, starting from day one" he demanded.

She looked uncomfortable, shifting in her seat to relieve the pain of the unattended scar on her side and sighed.

"You know what happened" she said quietly. "I saw you briefly, hung up on the wall like…like some sort of slaughtered pig. They chucked me into that god forsaken cage and then took me to a room and locked me in a cell in nothing but darkness." Her form shook slightly and Ciel watched, his stomach doing tiny flips with every word she said. "I didn't want to die there so I fashioned my only way of escape." She clamped her hand onto her cut side frowning. "I broke some of my rib, used it to pick the lock. I escaped." Her green eyes became misty and they locked on his still form. "I looked for you; down the hall…the door was open. There were so many black feathers…"

Ciel's frown deepened. "You fashioned a pick from your rib? I don't believe you. I'm beginning to not believe a word your saying. Your obviously a demon. A shape shifter too. You were a man when you arrived ahead of us tonight and now you're a woman? Tch. Sebastain."

Vittoria's eyes were wide and she yelped in surprise when she felt herself wrenched up by a pair of strong hands and was thrust forward to the desk.

"Ow damn it! Just because I'm dressed like a man doesn't mean you can treat me like a man! I'm still a lady!" she hissed out as the butler only gave her a smirk.

"Show me. If you took some of your bone there is most likely a scar." Ciel prompted. They eyes could be a obvious ploy but talking of taking one owns bone from one's body was something pretty serious to lie about. Vittoria's face darkened.

"I have plenty of scars" and without shame she pulled up the right side of her shirt and frowned. The blood was smearing everything and she began rubbing it all away despite the jabbing pain. Sebastian watched in amusement as the woman licked her hand in a very unlady like manner and began to rub away the dried blood and sure enough, perpendicular to her the scar she received tonight was a ragged scar right at her ribs. To make matters more interesting below it was the mark his young master had.

_Speaking of the young master._ Sebastian looked up and raised an eyebrow. The boy's eyes were wide as he stared at the mutilated flesh. _It's so unusual to see that sort of look on his face. _

Vittoria finished explaining everything before the tears started to drip down her dirty pale cheeks.

"I learned to morph important parts of myself. If I didn't then _they_ would find me. I've run into them countless numbers of times and escaped."

The room fell silent and Ciel stared at her, brows furrowed deep in thought. _She may be of use after all. She might be of some help. If anything keeping her close would speed this up faster. They're physically looking for her. I wonder why. _

"Vittoria you are going to remain here at the Phantomhive manor. It looks like you'll be a very valuable asset to keep around." He saw her eyes widen in surprise. "Of course you'll have to be a maid. Anyone suspicious will come snooping around, especially if I have a guess that no one knows. It is safer that way." He answered firmly to her annoyed glance. "Now Sebastian, show her to the empty room in the servant's quarters, take her measurements and return quickly, preferably with hot milk. I want this night to be over with already." He said tiredly rubbing his temples.

Sebastian bowed slightly and turned to the young woman whose eyes were trained on Ciel alone. "Come with me," he said, breaking her out of her trance and lead the way out the door, Vittoria following close behind.

* * *

><p>Vittoria studied her quaint room. It was bare as expected but enough. Much better than the life her and her now deceased care giver had.<p>

"Now Strip." Sebastian had only meant the top layer of her clothes and almost couldn't understand her sudden irritation. He only wanted to measure her.

"What?" Vittoria answered in a high pitched voice, wheeling on the butler. His eyebrow was arched in an inquisitive way.

"I said, strip."

"No! You strip!" she said defensively wrapping her arms around herself. Sebastian sighed.

"That wouldn't be very gentleman like of me."

"So it would be very lady like of me?" she asked. Sebastian narrowed his eyes before pulling out a strip of measuring tape and a tiny pad and pencil.

"It would be lady like if you'd let me measure you for your uniforms."

"Well I'm not stripping!"

"Do it or I'll hold you down and do it myself." He threatened and was pleased to see the look of horror on her face.

"You wouldn't!"

"You're wasting my time and my time is very valuable. I would."

She seemed to contemplate him for a moment and when he took a threatening step forward she gave a soft 'eep' and tore off her jacket and vest, sent him a glare before turning around and partially removing her torn green undershirt.

"Lets get this over with." She said darkly but Sebastian had to press a knuckle to his lips to prevent himself from snickering at the opportunity she just presented him.

"The shirt is in the way."

He could practically hear her grit her teeth as she fully removed the shirt revealing a large amount of chest wrappings on her upper torso. _Must be to give her a better looking male figure._ But he couldn't pass this moment up either.

"The wrappings are in the way." He stated simply.

"Damn it!" she snapped and then the wrappings fell way and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Try anything funny and I'll have your head."

Sebastian chuckled before starting to measure her before replying; knowing his remark would upset her even worse than she already was at her current predicament.

"Which one?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian ducked out of the room, closing the door just in time before hearing a clattering of items clash into it. <em>I will admit, my joke went a little too far <em>he thought but the look on her face when he confessed that she didn't have to truly undress for him to measure her was beyond any joy he could've gotten if he had teased his young master. He dipped into the kitchen quickly and prepared the hot milk before returning upstairs to his master.

Ciel stood at the large window in his room staring up at the moon and didn't move when he heard Sebastian knock and then come in. "What took so long?"

"It seems my lord, that our new maid is well equipped with a sharp tongue and a feisty spirit"

Ciel shrugged his shoulders and accepted the warm mug from his butler. The room was quiet as he drank but he knew Sebastian was watching him carefully. The moon hung high in the night sky surrounded by an assortment of stars. When he finished his milk and climbed into his bed, stretching, Sebastian was at his side immediately.

"Is there anything at all that you need young master?"

Ciel yawned as Sebastian removed his eye cover. "Make preparations for Madame Red's funeral. How early can we get the funeral out of the way?" he grumbled, disliking the very idea of seeing his aunt's pale stoic face in a coffin.

"As early as the day after tomorrow." Sebastian responded. Ciel nodded before sinking down into his bed. "Is there anything else, my young master?" he questioned. Ciel waved him of with a sleepy 'no'. "Very well."

Sebastian left the room quietly and began to walk down the dark hallways, dimly lit by the moon.

"Its time to start preparing for tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know its short but I needed a filler chapter. We'll have one more, giving Vittoria a full day as a maid in the household before we delve back into the plot :D <strong>

**I love Sebas-chan for being so cruel. he didn't even want a look, he just did it to embarrass her! :)**

**Anyways, the next two chapters should be up very very soon. Maybe we'll make it to six or seven by Saturday :D **

**By the way, love Kuroshitsuji? Follow me on twitter Miss_Vittoria. I roleplay her with others from the Kuro world :) Come have fun! **

**Sincerely,**

**Sarabi-chan  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Special thanks to**

**_Andrew Phantomhive:_ Thank you for deeming this interesting enough to put on you Story Alert and making it a favorite.**

**To the _Anonymous_ Reviewer: Thank you! :D**

**_ChocoTaiyaki121_: XD if you have any funny Sebastian remarks don't hesitate to send them, I need a few :)**

**_g. minor. art_: Thank you! And Yes, Sebas-chan is evil but hey, that's how demons entertain themselves! :)**

**_Nobody Important_: :0 Why thank you! I'll follow you back! **

**_oOoODoodlebuddiOoOo_: thanks for the Story Alert :D Much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Vittoria peeked outside of her room and sighed. She slept soundly all night but awoke in the wee hours of the morning utterly restless. Six dresses hung neatly in an open closet and she took initiative to get dressed. She shifted through the many different colors until she came upon a simple white and black dress. It was simple enough but the corset coupled with it made Vittoria grimace. She was never one for corsets. She had just pulled out the death contraption and along with the dress, shoes, and packaged gloves to lie on the bed when the door to her room creaked open slowly.<p>

"Oh yes. You are the new maid! My name's Meylene! I was sent to help you this morning, yes!"

Vittoria surveyed the girl standing at her door who was fidgeting nervously. She had similar dresses to Vittoria and wore rather large eye glasses. _Too large!_ Vittoria giggled to herself.

"Welcome! Come in!" she said, waving her hand and Meylene did, smiling.

"Sebastian told me to come fetch you, its time to start our chores!"

Vittoria's eye twitched. "This early in the morning? I bet the sun has only just begun to rise!"

"Yes Ma'am!" She said giving an animated salute. "Sebastian will give you your chores so we best get you on your way soon!"

"I guess your right." She held up the corset. "Guess that means we must start with this bloody thing, right? How do you survive these hell made contraptions?"

Meylene only laughed before taking the thing from her and motioning for her to undress. "It takes years of practice. It won't take long, I promise" she assured her new friend.

"Just a few agonizing minutes?" the girl said hopefully.

"More like an hour and a half, yes."

Vittoria groaned pitifully. "How do you even know that!"

"I told you Missus, it takes years of practice. And I've been doing it myself yes I have"

* * *

><p>Sebastian rolled his cart to a stop near Ciel's desk and began to properly prepare tea. He had been oddly quiet since Sebastian had raised him out of bed roughly an hour ago. The young Earl accepted his tea and stared into it blankly before taking a sip. He shuffled through papers, reading them and then re-reading them before he sighed bitterly.<p>

"If I may ask my lord, is there something wrong?"

Ciel didn't answer immediately. At Sebastian's question he sat his teacup and saucer down, paused, and then looked up at Sebastian. "Tell me. Why do you think Vittoria was there that night?" Sebastian couldn't contain his mild amusement. Had his master really been fretting that much over something like that?

"I can't say"

Ciel leaned back in his chair. "Sebastian. Keep an eye on her. A sharp eye." Ciel seemed thoughtful for a second. "Make her your assistant. It should be easier that way, am I correct?"

Sebastian bowed swiftly, deviously smirking, hand over his chest. "Yes my lord."

* * *

><p>Vittoria ran down the hallway with her dress bunched up in her fists, a flustered Meylene following behind trying to lace up the back of her corset and dress. Earlier Finnian had dropped in to tell them they Sebastian was waiting for them all in the kitchen.<p>

Granted they had about fifteen minutes to get there but Finnian ran off yelling something about keeping the butler waiting wasn't a good idea if you didn't want to drastically shorten your life span.

So Vittoria was sprinting as best she could, not for the sake of the butler, but for the sake of simply making a good impression. Her and Meylene had gotten very well acquainted in the past few minutes. Vittoria was honestly surprised at how well they had clicked and hoped that it would be the same with the rest of the staff.

"Vittoria!" Meylene called, the 'missus' thing dropped entirely due to the fact that Vittoria stated it made her feel older than she already was. "If we going on like this we'll certainly end up breaking something, yes!"

If anything Vittoria sped up until they came to the stairs and thankfully Meylene tied the last string in time for them both to stumble down the stairs. "Hand me my gloves please!" she called back and Meylene tossed them to her. They rounded the corner and burst through the doors just as Vittoria pulled on her gloves.

Sebastian was standing calmly, putting up dishes. A man with unruly hair clad in a chef's garments and a cigarette hanging limply from his mouth was sulking at a table and the blonde haired boy from earlier with two barrettes in his hair was with him. They both shot up when the girls burst through the doors and rushed over.

"'Ey? Who is this one? She new?" the chef said, raising an eyebrow at Vittoria. She was dressed similarly to Meylene. The dress was just below her knee and was a simple black; a white maid frock was tied above it with quarter sleeves with white cuffs, each with two large black buttons. Her gloves were a pure white that hugged her hands perfectly to the wrist and then flared a little with a bit of frill. Her black hair was pulled back into a pony tail of glossy black ringlets; a few tendrils of hair framed her pale seemingly perfectly shaped face. At first Vittoria had issues regarding wearing a dress but she brushed them off, remembering the other occasions where she'd disguised herself as a maid to escape danger.

Her green eyes studied the man before sticking out a gloved hand in a friendly manner.

"My name's Vittoria and yes I'm very new." She laughed and he shook her hand, smiling. Finnian hopped in front of Bard, eager to introduce himself.

"I'm Finnian, the gardener!" he said bubbling over. "Bard's our head chef! Obvious you've Meylene and Sebastian already! That there's Tanaka-", he pointed a chibi man sitting on a chair and sipping tea. "He doesn't say much unless its life or death serious" Innocent smile. "Welcome to the Phantomhive household!"

"Oh it will be so nice to have another maid around, yes it will!" Meylene exclaimed.

"Yup and someone who'll be willing to taste my food for me!" Bard shouted in excitement but gave a dejected sigh at the looks he was receiving from the other two servants. "Whaddya mean by givin' me those looks!"

"They mean to say that most of your food is charred and that you should be so cruel to subject our newest member of the household to such torture?"

Sebastian had slid back on his butler gloves and rolled down his sleeves, giving Bard an inquisitive look. "I don't think that's very nice of you." Vittoria tried to stifle a laugh behind her gloved hand and Bard shot her an incredulous look.

"Aw come on. You're laughin' at me now? Traitor!" Bard exclaimed. Vittoria burst into a fit of giggles at Bard's distress and Sebastian shook his head, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose as if trying to suppress an on coming headache.

"Finni have you _carefully _weeded the garden?" Sebastian began. "Meylene, the dining room needs to be completely spotless. And Bard, go to the grocer. We need new ingredients since you set the kitchen ablaze a few days back." The tree stood staring at him and he clapped his hands together signaling them to get a move on.

Really, they're fawning over the girl like she was a new toy.

She stood looking at him, her joyful face now one of scathing. Oh how amusing.

"You're still not upset with me are you? It's not my fault he felt the need to undress in front of me" he chided teasingly.

"You're the pervert!" she mumbled.

"You took off your clothes completely on your own. I simply said the shirt was in the way, and so were the bindings. I didn't say you had to take both off. You could've taken the binding off and put your shirt on properly."

Vittoria bristled. She had never been infuriated so much at one single person! He was cocky, arrogant, and completely rude. He moved to slip on his tail coat swiftly.

"Now, let us speak on more private matters"

Vittoria's scowl disappeared at once.

"My young master brought you back because he believes you may be of use to us and his on going investigation. If you prove unnecessary well," he put his chin in his hand and tilted his head innocently to the side. "Then you will be **removed**. Your duties will be similar to mine. You will be my assistant. Understood?" He took her silence as a yes. "You know, you can't hate me forever." He said and her face turned a dark shade of red.

"Watch me."

"You work with me. I'm your tutor."

"What if I _kill_ you?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Such strong words. "Would you like to try?"

Vittoria immediately regretted the remark the moment she said it. When he replied she shivered at his creepy smirk. _I know just how to get him though._

"Are you a pedophile?" she asked sweetly and suddenly, rocking back and forth on her heels, praising herself at his momentary shock.

"What, pray tell, gave you that idea?"

"Well you spend _wayyy_ to much time shut up with Ciel. I bet no one here knows what you do in the dark here." She absentmindedly twirled in a circle. "So like, are you and Ciel lovers?"

Sebastian twitched. The girl was obviously delusional. They had chores to finish and he had to arrange the funeral before the afternoon passed.

But that didn't mean he'd let her win.

"Jealous?" he inquired nonchalantly, making his way to the door. There was a soft swish and a solid thunk near the side of his head. She had thrown a knife he must have left sitting out. He trailed a finger along it dangerously.

"You have magnificent aim. I'm sure you didn't mean to miss. Jealousy can slight any body's vision." He heard her growl and tsk'd at her, waving a reproachful finger. "Although you being inhuman should count for something. This aim is shameful."

He watched triumphantly as she crossed her arms stubbornly. He had won. _This is more fun than I thought._

"Just show me my bloody chores." She grumbled and he chuckled, pushing open the door and motioning her.

"Right this way, my lady."

* * *

><p>Ciel sighed in agitation. The day had started out smoothly. Very calm. But of course, he should have known that putting Sebastian in charge of Vittoria was a bad idea. The day moved slowly and every few minutes he could faintly hear her screaming some awful obscenity at him.<p>

_Although she has a reason_ he thought. Sebastian can be quite mocking and loves nothing more to play games with people just for the hell of it and when he heard of what he had put the young woman through he slapped a hand over his face.

He stared hard at his paper work doing his best to pick up where he left off but it was impossible. He just couldn't concentrate. His thoughts constantly strayed to the events of the next day and it made him uneasy. And Vittoria. It was odd. He thought he'd see her grieve at least once but she didn't. Not that he knew of. Ciel tried shaking his head to clear it and focus on his work but speak of the devil and he or well…she shall appear.

Vittoria threw the door of his study open and with a rather girlish squeak turned to shut it before pressing her body against it, gasping for air. Ciel raised an eyebrow at her terrified demeanor.

"What did you do now?" he asked exasperated. He'd never get anything done now.

"Miss Vittoria, open the door" Sebastian's voice was muffled yet threatening beyond the door.

"No!" she yelled back. "You'll murder me!"

Ciel stood up from his desk, rubbing his forehead. "Really, Vittoria, it's only been a day. What could you have done to upset him like this?"

Her face was somewhat shameful when she replied. "Um well. Sebastian was going out for some errands and well…I kind of sneaked in his room and found…"

"Well?" he pushed, curious.

"A closet full of kittens….I let them all go."

Ciel didn't even try to suppress the spurt of laughter. Of course that would be the only thing that someone could do to upset his perfect butler.

Sebastian was beyond upset. To her they might have been just kittens but to him they were HIS kittens. And she snuck into his room and deliberately let them go. The whole day had went smoothly with everything, even the servants and the chores but he came back to sneak a moment with his feline companions to find them all gone.

This meant **war.**

He could hear them talking on the other side of the door and had to resist the urge to just kick the door down. He was much more refined than that.

"I have a better idea. Where does that door lead to?"

He heard whispering and her soft voice once more and then there was silence, some shuffling, then his master's voice.

"Sebastian, come in."

When the door opened nothing seemed too out of the ordinary and the girl was gone. His young master sat behind his desk looking bored, as he often did. Only one thing was different however.

"Young master you changed clothes?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes I did." He said, agitated. "Vittoria came by and I told her I grew tired of my old clothes and I wanted to change so she helped me"

_Help? _Sebastian studied the room quietly. Everything seemed to be in place. Odd.

"You needed help getting dressed my lord?" he said, stepping into the room and shutting it. Ciel didn't respond and looked down at his paper work, flipping through the messy pile. No, something definitely wasn't right. He could feel it.

"My lord, do you need help with anything else?" he asked.

"Actually yes."

Sebastian smirked. _Caught._

He walked slowly over to Ciel and swirled the chair around so that the boy wasn't behind the desk anymore. He stared at Ciel, the boys one blue eye large and he stooped to one knee before him. _I'm about to win round two. _

"My lord now that we are…." He cleared his throat, "behind closed doors, I was hoping you had something more important on your mind." He pulled the chair close to him, nestling his torso between the young boy's legs and resting his arms on the sides of them and on the cushions of the seat. Immediately the boy began to tremble.

"It seems Finnian, Bard, and Meylene, are absorbed in their chores and I've lost the new maid. No problem however, she's bound to get lost here and I'll have to find her so," he reached up and trailed a pale finger down the boys chest and the trembling became worse. "How about a bit of fun? Who said mixing business with pleasure wasn't entertaining?"

Ciel gave an uncharacteristic squeak as Sebastian's finger trailed to the hem of his young master's pants.

"Stop it!" he yelled, this time his voice much higher pitched than usual and Sebastian's smirk grew bigger.

"But my lord, I only wish for a little fun. You squirm so much; I only wish to see it again for a few minutes. Or maybe you'll reward me with a quick kiss?"

Ciel's eye widened in horror as the butler leaned forward, lips slightly parted and he blushed an unusual red.

"Alright stop it! I know you know you bastard!"

Sebastian leaned back, eyes sparkling. "It isn't befitting for a woman to pose as a young boy"

"Oh!" said Ciel, this time his voice seemingly stuck in its female version. "So its ok for you to get it on with your master! I knew you were a pedophile!"

"You can't say that, _Vittoria._ If I didn't know it was you, do you really think I'd be so lewd? I must admit though, at first you had me fooled. Your disguise is perfect" Sebastian stood and straightened himself up.

The one cerulean eye flickered to a shade of agitated green and when he looked over his shoulder he saw his true young master although he looked much more pale than usual.

"Sebastian I hope to god you honestly knew it was her. That was revolting." He said, shuddering. "That was almost as bad as the Viscount Druitt's ball…"

Sebastian pressed a glove knuckle to his mouth and chuckled. "Come now, my young master. You made a very pretty robin." Ciel blanched and glared at him.

"Vittoria, go change. Hurry up and get back to your job. This was obviously a disaster." Ciel grumbled and the other him jumped off the seat, stuck his tongue out at Sebastian but before leaving the green eyed Ciel turned back.

"What gave me away?"

"My young master never asks for help. On another note, Vittoria, we will discuss your punishment later" Sebastian stated and the doppelganger cursed before leaving the room.

His true master seemed to have shook off the stomach flipping memories and took his place back in his chair and leaned back, staring at his butler for a long, quiet minute.

"Really? Are you that bothered?"

"Actually…yes I am."

Sebastian couldn't resist. "Jealous?"

"Go finish you damn chores you demon!" Ciel shouted angrily and Sebastian bowed before slipping from his room, smiling.

Yes in deed, things were more entertaining since Vittoria had shown up. He peered out the window and the sun was shining bright. _Hm. It must be around 4. _He studied the grounds and became tense when he looked down and saw a fully destroyed garden and a weeping Finnian in the middle accompanied by a maid in black and white who seemed to try and console him.

_Yes, everything had become increasingly entertaining since she showed up, but that didn't mean anything changed._

He groaned silently to himself before leaving the window preparing to head outside mentally scanning over his list of things he had to do.

There just were never enough hours in the day to fully enjoy him self, but that's why he had all eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of drama, some funniness. :) Just a little entertainment. Tomorrow Ciel and Vittoria must bury two very important people. How will it go? Sebastian notes that Vittoria is rather weak for being a demon, why is that?<strong>

**And Vittoria might become rather attached to Ciel, so what will happen when she finds out about the contract.**

**Stay tuned. **

**Sarabi-chan  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: :D I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Trust me, if I did, then every girl in the world would have their own person Ciel and Sebastian...and Finnian...and Maylene...and Bardroy...and Tanaka...Anyways! I only own the plot and Vittoria!**

**Special thanks to:**

**_HarryPotterMangaGeek_: I'm sorry if you disliked the last chapter. :( I should've put some sort of warning in there and I will. I was just playing off of the Ciel/Sebastian parings I had read so much about. I thought some would find it entertaining. If I have anything else like that in the future, I'll be sure to put a warning first. Also thank you for the Favorite Story alert!**

**_ChocoTaiyaki121_: haha! Indeed he is but it is for entertainment purposes only! lol. At least for now XD **

**_oOoODoodlebuddiOoOo:_ Awe why thank you! I'll have her doing much more shapeshifting in the future! ;) It will be just as interesting and even funnier!**

**_Sparkling Cresent Flame_: lol, I thought about it XD I really did! However expect more of her shapeshifting to show up and she'll begin to loosen up soon so that means hilarity is sure to follow in abundance!**

**_All the readers who didn't review: Thank you for the hits!_**

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Middleford looked down at her Aunt Ann and felt numb. She never would have thought she's see this day come so soon. Her beloved aunt lay in a simple white dress on a bed of flowers. It was all so simple, yet her death was anything but straightforward. It was a shock to have heard the news but even more so when she saw it with her own eyes. Her blonde ringlets swayed with the shaking of her soft sobs and her eyes glistened.<p>

_Oh Ciel. He must be devastated. He couldn't possibly-_

At that moment the door to the church swung open and Elizabeth whipped around and found the sight before her truly mesmerizing. Ciel Phantomhive stood in the door; his face set carrying a crimson dress, and behind him stood a butler and a maid, each with respective looks on their faces.

Ciel walked forward as the church, in unison, turned to watch, some exclaiming quietly to their neighbors about the boy's sudden appearance. With a light little hop he perched himself beside his eternally sleeping aunt, smiling in soft mild amusement.

Vittoria stood opposite of Sebastian at the door, watching Ciel. It had amazed her how well composed he had been the entire day when even she herself had been a blubbering mess a few hours before. She was motionless, her green eyes locked on Ciel's form feeling somewhat envious of him. At least he was able to say his goodbye to the woman where as she thought she'd never be able to actually say goodbye to her Mary Kelly. They arrived at the church not to long ago and Ciel privately spoke with an oddly dressed man known as the Undertaker before Ciel decided it was time to say goodbye to Madam Red.

"It astounds me just how mature Ciel is." She whispered to Sebastian who regarded her for a moment before turning his attention back into the church.

"He has learned the harsh lesson of life before. This is no different." He stated simply.

Ciel's blue visible blue eye looked down at his aunt and frowned at her state. White and Simple. No. That was wrong. He had flung her crimson red dress up onto the casket and settled it in on top of her. "You know, white flowers and subdued clothing does not suit you", he whispered. "What suits you is passionate red." He slipped a red rose behind her ear into her fiery red hair. "The color of licorice burning in the earth. The color of spider lilies."

He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek and in that precise moment the wind outside blew and red petals began to swirl through the door and about the church causing the gathering of people to gasp in awe, especially Elizabeth.

"Oh my…" Vittoria gasped putting a hand over her chest looking about her. It was almost as if it was snowing rose petals. However as quickly as the odd phenomenon came, it was gone.

"Good Night…Madame Red." Ciel declared softly.

* * *

><p>"You did not inform the Queen of Jack the Ripper's true identity?" a man introduced by Sebastian as Lau, questioned. Vittoria wrinkled her nose in his presence as they stood on a hill in the cemetery, the faint smell of opium was somewhat annoying.<p>

"I did not think it necessary." Ciel responded. "After all, Jack the Ripper is no longer in London."

"You know, by doing so your feet are steadily sinking into the bog" Lau stated easily. Ciel and Sebastian sent the Chinese man a sharp look and Vittoria shifted uneasily, not liking where the conversation was suddenly headed. "Even if you are dragged forcefully into unfamiliar territory you never show your unsightly, weeping-for-help form you…prideful Queen's Dog."

Vittoria glanced at all three of her companions, the Undertaker making an excuse to take his leave to deal with other matters. She didn't think she really belonged on that hill. The conversation they were having seemed intensely private and she was finding out quickly that Ciel and Sebastian were very private people.

"I also do not wish to trouble you Earl. Take care of yourself the best you can" said Lau, eyes closed and a simple smile on his face.

"If opium and intoxicants from China become viewed as a problem, regulations and time will both be an issue. If that happened I do not think Scotland Yard would release your administrative opium den." Ciel adjusted his black top hat. Vittoria mentally high-fived herself. She just knew it was some type of drug irritating her poor nose.

"If that happens, then I'll just have to think of a new business. My interest in this country remains inexhaustible. As with you, Earl, your butler, and your new pretty maid."

Sebastian tensed for a moment at Lau's words and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man as he spoke causing the hairs on the back of Vittoria's neck to stand up.

"It is my hope that," Lau laid a hand on the earl's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "you will show me more interesting things" Lau then stuck his hands in his rather large sleeves, bowed to both Sebastian and Vittoria before taking his leave.

It was silent for a few minutes before Ciel called Vittoria's name. She answered softly, head bowed and stepped toward him.

"I am sorry for your loss."

She didn't know how or if she should respond. Yes she had lost a friend but Ciel had lost his aunt. It seemed a silly to try and compare who was hurting the most.

"Come. There is somewhere else we need to visit."

* * *

><p>The words read "Mary Jane Kelly" but they weren't registering in her head. They had walked up on the Undertaker who was lounging on a tombstone. He and Ciel exchanged words but the headstone captured Vittoria's attention and she felt like she couldn't breathe.<p>

_Oh Mary._

It was fairly simple and a small bunch of white flowers were laid on the fresh pile of dirt. She was astonished and apparently so was Sebastian for he exclaimed softly, "The final _customer_ of the Jack the Ripper affair."

"It was last moment" Ciel said lightly, eying Vittoria whose green eyes were wet. "Scotland Yard didn't release her until a few hours ago. It seems she was a foreign immigrant and they couldn't find any family to take care of the body. I apologize for informing you so late," he addressed Vittoria. She gave him a watery smile.

"Oh Ciel…" her voice cracked. "It's beautiful" She shuffled forward quietly, pulled her black dress up enough so she could sit on both knees and laid a trembling hand on the tombstone. "It's perfect."

Sebastian, Ciel, and the Undertaker's conversation fell into the background as she prepared to take the chance to say goodbye.

"Oh Mary K", she said, wiping away a tear, "I hope you know I'm safe. It's not like it was with you but I'm just as safe. It's hard not having you here, near me but I'm sure you're the lucky one. You're not stuck in this cruel world." She sniffled, picking up a white flower, inspecting it. "Goodbye's aren't easy. I can't believe I'm saying it to you of all people. But I'm saying hello to something new. I might just get to find out about that night I told you about. I know you'll watch over me. You always have. I love you Mary," she laid the flower back down shakily, her tears rolling off her face and dripping onto the ground. "Goodbye"

She pushed herself up and dusted off her skirts. Although she had just said goodbye to the person she cherished most, Vittoria couldn't feel any more calm. Of course, all good things had to come to an end.

A thin, long, black fingernail tickled her chin, startling her from her peaceful reverie. She went to turn around but found herself in the arms of the Undertaker who was cackling.

"And this little doll is all apart of the big bad doggy's ultimate plan? Be careful young earl. Females don't take kindly with deception. Especial ones with the power to deceive," he cooed in her.

She thought the man gave her the creeps earlier and wrote it off as a figment of her imagination.

Now she was sure there was something wrong with the man.

"Why would I try and deceive her?" Ciel countered stiffly.

"Because as the Queen's Guard Dog, it is your duty to deceive, is it not?" the Undertake waved a finger at Ciel and held Vittoria close, one arm wrapped around her mid section. "I don't particularly like Queen Victoria. She does nothing but sight see from way up high and forces everything harsh and dirty on the Earl."

_The Queen's Guard Dog? What does he mean by that?_ Vittoria thought.

"That is the karma my family has been burdened with. I inherited it with this ring."

She scoffed at Ciel's words. "You're not helping yourself. From the way you talk it's like that ring is a collar and in my opinion you're too young of a pup to have one already." She frowned deeply. The thought of a twelve year old boy having such a big duty unnerved her. How could a child take on such responsibility alone? It had to have repercussions.

The Undertaker wiggled in delight at her words. "Oh my dear, you're quick witted with a sharp tongue." He purred turning to scrutinize her with eyes hidden underneath a wild fringe bangs and Vittoria tensed, noticing the abnormal scar running down his face and across his cheek. "You my dear, can not say much. What is it that keeps you tied to the young girl sweetie? You're a woman. A gorgeous one at that. Is it because you've been bound by a leash too?" He put a thoughtful finger to his chin and Vittoria scowled, sticking her nose in the air.

"If that is the case then so be it. I may be bound…collared if you will, but it is by my own choice. None of which," she batted away his hand that had twirled itself around one of her ebony strands of hair, "concern you."

Instead of backing away the Undertaker drew himself up to full height and towered over her now trembling form and cupped her chin. "Then I hope someday that very collar you and the young earl wear hang you both" He turned to Ciel, giggling. "Because that is boring. If anything else happens, come on by my shop." Vittoria watched as the man laughed girlishly and began to wiggle and dance away, calling back behind him. "If it is the earl, his devilish butler, and his sweet little maid, you're always welcome. Hehe!" He then wiggled out of sight.

_My God_, Vittoria thought,_ And I thought Sebastian's uncanny ability to do EVERYTHING was creepy…_

"How kind of you." Sebastian drawled looking down at the boy. It was astonishing that he would go through such lengths to provide such a service to an unknown woman. Vittoria agreed softly, staring at the tombstone.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not kind or anything." Ciel stated bitterly.

"You are kind…" Sebastian grinned. "If you weren't, you would simply be a coward, am I right?"

Vittoria bristled at his tone and smacked him halfheartedly on his arm. "That was rude Sebastian! Have more respect toward our young master!" Sebastian ignored her completely, eyes only for Ciel, is amusement growing.

"Why did you not shoot? You 'watched a blood relative die?' I do admire lies."

Vittoria watched in horror as Sebastian spoke of Ciel's hidden gun. Of Ciel's hesitation. Of that boy choosing to let his aunt die. She moved closer to Ciel and laid a hand on his shoulder as he turned away from Sebastian.

"Was the thought of killing Madam Red with your own hands…scary?" Sebastian teased.

"Stop it Sebastian! You don't understand." Vittoria drew Ciel close who wasn't responding to her actions at all. "He is just a kid! Do you expect him to kill someone he loved? What kind of beast are you to ask such a thing?"

Sebastian's eyes locked onto Vittoria's and suddenly they weren't the same reddish brown she was so used to seeing. They were an unholy crimson. "Excuse me?" he asked politely and suddenly they were their familiar color.

"A-A normal child in Ciel's position wouldn't have known how to deal with something like that!" She squatted down and turned Ciel's expressionless face to hers. "No one seems to understand what Ciel has suffered through."

"You, Vittoria, are wrong." Sebastian stated. "It is because of your view of my young master as a child you don't see the ultimate change he has made. He is what he is because he has suffered."

Vittoria continued to stare at Ciel who stared at her back. For a moment she thought she caught a glimpse of a child consumed by grief but it was quickly erased, replaced by his cold unfeeling nature. She sighed before standing and releasing him from her hold, realizing that at this point she'd never understand.

She'd never comprehend the odd link she's witnessed between the child and his butler. He was like some sort of crow that hovered above Ciel at all times, no matter if they were apart. He was so protective of him.

_But for what?_

Was it because Ciel had done the same thing for Sebastian that he was doing for her?

_If that's the case…_

Vittoria stood tall, eyes on Ciel. "Earl Phantomhive, young master" He turned to give her his attention. "I know that I will never fully identify with what you have been through nor your connection with Sebastian. He protects you as if he owes you his very life. I ask that you allow me to do the same. I feel like...being a maid simply isn't enough."

Sebastian was in some sort of mixture of shock and curiosity. At the moment she looked much different than she did before. There was an air around her and due to her words, it seemed to be because of the earl. _How interesting._

"I am under contract to protect him with my very life" Sebastian said and she stared him down.

"Then young master, provide me with the same contract and I will sign it with my own blood."

Ciel couldn't seem to really respond to the woman. _Is she foolish?_ She had no idea of the contract that Sebastian and he were under and she had no true reason for offering such a thing. And yet, the offer was tempting.

If Sebastian wasn't around and she was well…two was always better than one. He was sure that she had no clue as to what his butler was but if she was too find out then it might be possible for her handle. She was, of course, a demon too. She may be weak but Sebastian may even be able to train her.

Yes, he would have to think on it more. Consult with Sebastian (who most likely would bite his head off) and they may come to some agreement.

He waved a hand to her dismissively. "We'll speak on it later."

"Young master…" Sebastian started.

"We will talk about it. For now, Vittoria, go fetch the carriage. I need to speak with Sebastian on the preparations to be made once return home."

She nodded hesitantly before scampering off.

"You are too cruel." Sebastian said after a few minutes.

"I am not. I am simply playing the game with the pieces presented to me." Ciel said, staring at his butler.

"To survive, it is always good for the king to be able to skillfully manipulate the pieces. To use the knight, the queen, and now, the bishop. Under that throne of fallen bodies of the chessmen gather as your sins increase. You must not lose. If the king is taken, the game is over." Sebastian tilted his head innocently, his smile more tame, his posture more of a butler than that of a demon. "Am I not right?"

"I will not halt." Ciel muttered. "I will not regret any step that has advanced me." He glanced in the direction where Vittoria ran off. "She may have suffered just as I have but instead of taking matters into her own hands she's more eager to serve me. She's just another piece. It is her own fault. She made this decision. However, she may be a key player. I will never know for sure. Therefore…" Ciel addressed Sebastian directly. "You alone will not betray me. You will not leave my side. No matter what!"

Sebastian smirked proudly before dropping to one knee elegantly and bowed. "Yes, my lord."

**If that is what you wish. I will remain with you everywhere.**

Sebastian stood, content written in his face to see the ruthlessness of his master to use every option available. No matter what.

Yes, he'd follow him everywhere, even to the bowels of hell if need be. Such a pure soul with horribly sinful deeds was worth it.

**Even if your throne crumbles…**

**And your shining crown rusts away…**

**And countless corpses pile up…**

And there were bound to be corpses. Those who stood too close or in the way of his young master's journey would be slaughtered and thrown aside with no other thought toward it. And he, Sebastian, would be there to witness it all and reap his delicious reward.

**Above the piles of countless corpses…**

**Beside the softly lying down, tiny you…**

**Until I hear the final call of "Checkmate"**

* * *

><p><strong>:D I wanted to take that straight from the manga because it was so memorable. This scene in general was memorable. :) I hope you enjoyed this little tidbit and it whetted your hunger for what's to come next.<strong>

**Will Ciel take Vittoria up on her offer?**

**How will Sebastian handle this? **

**And in the next chapter, how will all three and the Phantomhive household stand up to the ultimate test? Elizabeth and her mother!**

**Will Elizabeth and Vittoria get along? **

**Will Vittoria and Ciel grow closer?**

**Will Vittoria and Sebastian learn to be civil to one another! **

**;) We'll see!**

**Ja-ne!**

**Sarabi-Chan!**

**Read and Review!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Only Vittoria **

**Special Thanks:**

**_HarryPotterMangaGleek: _I dunno if I accidentally misspelled "Gleek" for "Geek" in the past few chapters! Sorry! Anyways, I'm glad I'm capturing you for a reader!**

**Alright everyone, this one is sort of a filler chapter. I wanted to get only a TAD bit of fluff into the day but keep everyone in character.**

* * *

><p>Night had fallen quickly and all of the servants of the Phantomhive mansion were preparing to call it a day.<p>

"Vittoria, take the tea away, I'm finished." Vittoria nodded, gathered everything on the tray and left Ciel in his study with Sebastian.

"She can not make a deal with you."

"I know this, but I also know you've thought of something." Ciel said, sliding papers into neat stacks without looking at Sebastian who was standing off his left shoulder.

"You're very clever young master." Sebastian said thoughtfully. "How'd you know I'd think of something?"

"Because," he sat back in his chair and closed his visible. "You wouldn't dare put your prize in a position to be stolen from you."

"You're right." He responded. Ciel was his and he was not about to starve himself for so long for no reason. He was much smarter than that.

"Tell me what you propose we do?" Ciel said softly and Sebastian leaned in to whisper into his ear.

* * *

><p>Vittoria stood quietly in the kitchen washing the dishes and gazing out of the lone window above the sink and out into the night. Things had obviously not gone the way she had planned them.<p>

_Which sucks horribly. I didn't mean any harm. I just really wanted to show my appreciation to Ciel. Being a maid isn't enough for burying Mary Kelly or taking me in. He's getting into some serious stuff here. We both know what those people are capable of. He'll need more protection…yes. I am a demon after all. I can offer the utmost protection. I can be anyone at any time. Besides Sebastian is only human…isn't he? _

Vittoria dried the last dish and sat it up on its respective shelf and took a moment to gaze outside. The past few days had been cold and threatening to snow and she was praying that it would. She wondered idly if the boy ever went outside to play in it.

_Who am I to call him a boy? I still act like a kid myself._

She chuckled at her thoughts and closed her eyes, relaxing.

"Don't tell me you're asleep on the job Miss Vittoria?"came a smooth velvet voice.

_So much for relaxing. _

"It's called unwinding. You should try it sometime Sebastian."

She slowly opened her eyes to the butler who was leaning against the doorway watching her.

"That was an interesting offer you made to my master." He said walking toward her. "I can't help but wonder if it was in bad intentions however." His voice was dangerously low causing her to get on edge.

"Why would I do such a thing? He needs protection. It's obvious that I'm a demon and most capable of offering the best."

Sebastian drew nearer still with slow deliberate steps and when he was close enough Vittoria felt the edge of the sink press into the small of her back.

"The young master is very dear to me. I would hate to instill in you our confidence and you turn on him." He said. She swallowed at their close proximity and how intimidated she felt, like when they were in the cemetery earlier that day and she saw his eyes flash. "Besides, how do you know you're the only one in this house who can care for the young master?"

At this it was her turn to smirk. That was a question she had been pondering all day and knew just exactly how she would answer it.

But now would not be the time. She would save it for when the opportune moment came.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She slid away from him and headed for the door but he caught her arm in a firm grip spinning her around to face him. This time her eyes were bright and livid and Sebastian was staring into the most intense eyes he'd ever seen.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Sebastian?"

"Put my master in danger and I will personally terminate your stay here."

"Is that a threat? I don't respond well to those." She said calmly. "Remember what the Undertaker said. Don't try and deceive those who were made from head to toe for deceiving." And with that she swept from the room leaving Sebastian alone to wonder if maybe he was wrong in thinking she was competent enough to protect Ciel.

_Yes and with this plan in play, we'll find out for sure._

He shook his head and left the room also. He was for sure tomorrow was going to be long and worrisome.

_Tomorrow is a very important day after all._

T-T-T-T-T-Time Skip: Morning Timmmeee!-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

_Young Master._

Ciel twisted and turned in his bed, wrapping himself up in his sheets. Their eyes were everywhere and their dark undefined features shook him to the core. They were reaching for him.

_Young Master._

No! He couldn't be caught. They would **never** get him.

_Young Master._

Vittoria meant no harm. She had woken up everyone this morning starting with the servants. She was in a happy mood and almost tackled Meylene out of her bed to wake the young woman up. Next was Bard and Finnian. She hadn't actually got to spend time with the group and so she and Meylene exercised the perfect wake up call of course with the infamous Tanaka. It was his idea in the first place…sorta. At least they'd blame it on him if it all went wrong.

_Ice cold water._

Bard chased down Meylene while Finnian held down Vittoria and tickled her until she was in tears, Tanaka enjoying the show. After their fun died down they all bid each other farewell to begin their chores and Vittoria went off to Ciel's bedroom where she knew Sebastian should be heading to get her chores for the day. Indeed, she had opened the door to the butler making tea on a tray he had beside the bed. He told her to wake Ciel up.

Should've been simple right?

_Then why the hell am I staring down the barrel of a gun!_

"Don't…touch…me" Ciel panted hand trembling. Vittoria's green eyes were large and she didn't move a muscle.

"Young master I don't think it would do you well to shoot one of your servants. You'd splatter blood everywhere in here and I'd hate to have to get behind schedule to clean it up."

His hand did not lower and she didn't move. Sebastian came to the bed carrying a teacup and saucer and handed it out to him. "Put it down young master. This morning's tea is Assam's black tea with milk. It will soothe your nerves. Especially after a bad dream."

When Vittoria realized his hand wasn't going to drop she reached out tentatively and wrapped both her pale hands around his. His finger tightened on the trigger for a split second but there seemed to be recognition in his eyes and he began to relax. She pulled the gun away wiping away a bead of sweat.

"I thought you were going to shoot me there for a second"

"It shouldn't have hurt either way," Ciel responded taking the tea from Sebastian. "You're a demon."

She stuck out her tongue at him childishly.

"Tch."

"You know young master, reading Edgar Allen Poe before bed isn't exactly the best thing to do." Sebastian said picking up the book frowning.

"I have the pleasure of doing anything I please. What's the schedule for today?" he took a sip, immediately feeling the calming affects of the tea.

Vittoria went over to open the curtains when Sebastian began to speak. "Today you will need to assess the files sent in by the company. You will have Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth as guests in the after noon."

Vittoria caught the look of absolute horror on his face. "Oh no…"

"What?" she questioned.

"Hurry up! Make preparations! Hurry!" he shouted jumping out of bed clad in only his night shirt. He blushed terribly when he realized that Vittoria was giggling at his embarrassment and pulled his sheet from his bed to better cover his barely covered lower half. "Vittoria! Go! Deal with the servants! Everything must be perfect!" She gave him a curious look.

"Where's the fire at?"

"I'll have Sebastian light you on fire if you don't move!" he yelled exasperated and was satisfied when the girl sprinted from the room calling the servant's names.

"There's no need to be so anxious."

Ciel shot Sebastian a look. He knows how the Marchioness was. Why was he being so stupid? The day was doomed; he could just feel it in his bones.

* * *

><p>Vittoria ran down stairs yelling her head off. She figured the best place to start would be the kitchen.<p>

She threw the door's open in a flurry to see the trio plus one chibi man crowded around each other and a calendar.

"Miss Vittoria! We're so glad you're here! We need your help!"

And she was descended upon. "What is going on here? We have to jump onto our duties or the young master is going to throw us all into a fire…literally."

"But But!" Meylene exclaimed. "Today's the young master's birthday!"

Vittoria froze. "I-It is?" Their faces were all lit up and nodded eagerly.

"We would love to surprise the young master. Maybe such a thing could bring a smile to his face, yes!" Meylene was jittery with excitement and so were Bard and Finni. Tanaka sipped his tea with his usual 'ho ho ho'. Vittoria couldn't suppress the smile on her face at the thought and threw her fist in the air. Sebastian would thank her later. After all this was a special occasion.

Yes, they'd pull this off without a hitch.

"Alright! What's the plan!"

* * *

><p>The plan was simple. They would keep Ciel out of the main entry way until the set up was complete. Finny was going to clip a few of Ciel's favorite flowers to put in a few vases that would match the tea set that Meylene had gone in search for and Bard came up with the idea of making, and this is exactly what he said, "Some sort of raw charred beef". Tanaka was sent off to search for Ciel's favorite Earl Grey tea to be served and when all that was done they'd reconvene in the kitchen to prepare a delicious cake. Everything seemed perfect except…<p>

"What about Sebastian?" Vittoria asked tugging slightly on Bardroy's sleeve to get his attention. He turned back to her, cigarette half hanging out his mouth.

"Well you see, if we can pull this off Tori (it was quickly becoming a nickname amongst them for her) then Sebastian will clearly see we're not a bunch of dolts!" He struck an odd pose before darting off behind Tanaka yelling something about tea leaves and raw meat.

Vittoria shrugged, retrieved some cleaning supplies and began polishing the grand stair case when there were a flurry of footsteps and heavy knocking on the door. Ciel came bustling down in a hurry and following behind him calmly was Sebastian who was feverishly trying to tame Ciel's wild hair in a failed attempt.

Without warning the doors swung open and both boy and butler flew past her when a woman and a young girl stepped in from the cold. The woman looked horribly intimidating. Her hair was pulled up and pinned and her eyes, from the moment she arrived, seemed to be searching and calculating. The young one had wonderful swirly flaxen locks that spiraled out behind a cute little bonnet. She looked like a doll and her eyes were locked on Ciel alone.

"Marchioness Middleford, it has been a while since we last met." Sebastian greeted cautiously. If there was one woman he feared the most it was her. He couldn't help but shudder at their other unfortunate meetings. "As always you have arrived earlier than expected."

"Forget the formal greetings. Anyway, Earl Phantomhive, with that out-of-bed look, can I presume that you have just awakened?" Mrs. Middleford said in a scolding tone of voice.

_Note to self, stay away from the witch._ Vittoria went back to polishing the stair cases railing, sneaking a peek every so often. She observed the young girl fly unusually fast toward Ciel and envelope him in a hug almost knocking them both to the ground, squealing about Ciel being cute when he just woke up. She stifled a quiet giggle. Sebastian motioned for them to come farther in just as Vittoria figured it would be best if she went to check on Finni and the flowers.

"It has been quite a while. Thank you for taking the trouble to travel all the way…" Vittoria saw Sebastian as his words trailed off and had to fight a war with herself not to laugh at the awkward moment. The Marchioness was staring Sebastian down. Hard. If looks could kill Sebastian would've been six feet under already.

The next words the butler uttered almost made Vittoria lose her self control.

"If I may ask, is there something on my face?"

Her goal was to slip quietly out of the room toward the garden but she was threatening to explode with laughter.

"That face of yours…What indecent looks you possess…"

She almost lost it again.

_Oh god! Did she just insult Sebastian's face! His and Ciel's expressions are priceless!_

She was struggling to make it down the steps in her simple red and white maid's dress thanking her lucky stars she was not Ciel and had time to pin her hair back in curls. She would hate to be him at the moment.

She had made it to the side door when he began to speak.

"I was born looking this way—"

"And also! Both the Master and his butler are alike! The two of you are so _obviously_ mean, yet both of you keep your fringe long. Seeing it irks me!"

Vittoria had to cover her mouth and escape quickly at the sight of her pouncing on the two males with a comb.

She shut the door with the final scream of "Kindly learn from Tanaka!" but one look around and she suddenly wished she hadn't.

Finni was crouched, shears in hand, lopping off all the roses and flowers for as far as she could see.

"Finni!"

He turned to her, an innocent smile on his face. "Look 'Tori! I got most of the flowers!"

Vittoria slapped a hand on her face and groaned, from by the door she could hear Sebastian mentioning coming out to look at the garden.

"Finni, Sebastian is going to kill us! I said a few, not the whole garden!"

The young boy's eyes began to water and she regretted the outburst immediately.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Finni began to wail, dropping the shears and covering his face. She immediately went to his side and put an arm around his shoulders after shuffling through the rubble of red, white, and black flowers feeling immediately guilty, having just learned that the boy was incredibly sensitive. "No worry Finni. We can fix this before the end of the day…" She looked around biting her lower lip. "I'll get the flowers; you run into the town, buy more bulbs." He jumped up and saluted her and ran off just as she threw her body against the slowly opening door.

"Hn. The door seems to be jammed." She could hear the butler muse. He gave an inhumanly strong shove and the door opened a little wider causing her to slide back a few.

"Its jammed for a reason!" she hissed, hoping he could hear her. For a moment he was quiet then the door swung shut leaving Vittoria to lean against it in relief and she heard him cover.

"I have made a mistake. I actually wanted to let you explore the main hall…" and their voiced died away. She pulled the door open a smidgen when she thought it was safe.

"I need something to put these flowers in. I have to check on Meylene."

And to her horror there was a loud crash from up stairs and she darted past the stairs. There had to be another way to the upper floor without being seen.

* * *

><p>Vittoria was horribly unhappy. There was no easy way up to the second floor but luckily there was a tree beside the window of the room Meylene was in and she scaled it easily and was there within minutes. Meylene opened the window to let her in. She took one look around and felt her stomach drop.<p>

_Really? I mean really Karma! What did I do to deserve this!_

There were several sets of good china and a few flower vases smashed into pieces on the floor. Meylene was in a panic trying to clean it all up and Vittoria almost tripped over all the sharp objects on the floor when the door began to swing open. She threw her body against it as best she could, motioning silently for Meylene to keep cleaning.

"Hm, this door is jammed also."

"Stall them!" she whispered feverishly.

There was a moment of silence before he said apologetically, "I have made a mistake" and he hustled the group in a different direction. She wiped away the sweat that was beginning to bead up on her forehead and shot Meylene a look.

"What happened here!"

The maid sniffled and gestured to the mess. "I didn't know which to get so I tried to get them all at once! Sebastian will have my head and my job for this, yes he will!"

Vittoria groaned and something in her head told her that Bard would be having the same troubles as the other two servants.

"I'll clean this up! Go into town and buy new sets of china and a few flower vases. You may even find Finni. Hurry back!" And she flung open the door and was gone. She came upon the group on the stair case. They were far away enough for her to make it the beginning of the railing and possibly hop over it. She'd land close enough to the hallway toward the kitchen and she'd be there in no time.

Sebastian was starting to become fairly nervous. Every route they took seemed to end in disaster and behind every single one of them seemed to be Vittoria. He tried to refrain from gritting his teeth. Even now he had looked over his shoulder to see her leaping over the railing. He didn't hear a sound as she landed and in just a few seconds she was gone.

_She's more trouble than she's worth._

A few seconds later there was a mild explosion and they could see smoke billowing from the room Vittoria had just entered and he resisted the urge to moan. He just hated it when he was right.

* * *

><p>"Bard!"<p>

Said chef stood, covered from head to toe in soot, some sort of metal contraption in his hands. The entire kitchen was ruined and apparently so was the food.

"'Ey 'Tori!" he called, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Ya actually got good timing!"

"Obviously…" she whispered to herself. "Now we have no food Bard! Whhhhyyy!"

The man shrugged looking down. "I know ya suppose to take ya time cookin' stuff but since I've been in the military all my life, I really haven't gotten used to takin things slow, ya know?"

_That's right Karma. Guilt trip me!_

"But at least I got the donburi done!" he exclaimed pointing to some charred meat.

"What?...Bard…."

He chuckled nervously. "Sebastian served it before. I thought it would be appropriate."

She couldn't help but laugh somewhat. "Look. Go out, get more groceries. We need the stuff to make a cake. We've got to hurry alright? You might meet up with the others. I'll clean this up."

He nodded before bustling out the room only to return quickly. "Tanaka here says that the young master went out to the stables. That should give us some time righ'?"

She nodded and shooed him on before looking at the mess before her. She had possibly only an hour and a half, possibly two hours, to clean up the garden, clean up the broken dishes, cleanup the kitchen, put the tables in the entrance hall, bake a cake, change clothes (soot got on EVERYTHING no matter what), and make herself presentable.

_I can do this…right?_

"Tanakaaaa!"

The old man hobbled through the door sipping his tea and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I have a very important job for you. Make me some tea."

* * *

><p>It almost seemed impossible. Almost. She pulled four perfectly square tables from an empty room and brought them into the foyer lining them up side by side. She then threw a pristine white table cloth over it and stood back to admire her work. There was a basket of roses on the table and a few more off to the side she'd use as decoration. Before hand she went outside and plucked all the ruined flowers and made way for Finni to plant the new ones then went up stairs to sweep up the mountains of broken china and then to the kitchen to scrub it clean. She even took a moment to find a book in the upstairs library on "donburi'. She was covered in dirt and other things but she knew at that moment that they'd come out ok.<p>

She sipped on a cup of green tea that Tanaka had fixed for her and savored the flavor.

"Vittoria!" Finni came bouncing through the front door, blubs in his hand. "We've got everything! Meylene and Bard are going into the kitchen to bake the cake! I'm going to go plant the bulbs." She nodded but the news that came next sent her rushing to her room.

"And by the way…um, Sebastian and the young master are on their way back."

It took a few minutes before she was fully changed and she was back in a flash, having retrieved a beautiful glass china set from Meylene. She sat it out, admiring how it was black and white and sat out the vases, placing the flower in them. Bard brought out the platter of donburi and they sat it in the middle. He went to change along with everyone else and she looked at the table.

It may have looked like anyone could pull it off.

But not in the Phantomhive household.

Bard arrived with three bottles of wine and Finni was carrying something that resembled a birthday cake.

_There's no point in trying to fix anything else now…_

She took the remaining four out of five red roses and turned to them. She stuck Meyelen's behind her ear and Bard, Finni, and Takana's in their shirt pockets before retrieving her own and slipping it behind her own hear. She admired them all and something was struck deep within her.

"These flowers remind me; even though I didn't know her, of Madam Red…this is very appropriate since she can't be here today. Finally, something worked out."

Finni would've burst into tears if the door had not decided to swing open at that precise moment.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was immediately suspicious the moment they walked through the door. The servants were lined up, Vittoria up front smiling sheepishly. She had unpinned her hair and it fell somewhat past her shoulder's in perfect curls, her fringe fringe swept to the side, and a beautiful rose tucked behind her ear.<p>

"What is going on here?" he asked immediately. Finni bounded from behind her holding what looked to be like some form of a cake gone wrong with candles. His lip twitched. Yes, Vittoria was in a lot of trouble.

"Vittoria…what is the meaning of this?"

They all stepped aside for them to get a clear view of the impressive setting before them and he had to admit, it was a job well done. Vittoria was smiling from ear to ear and Sebastian had to hand it to her. When she smiled she looked less like a demon and more human than ever. A very pretty human at that.

"Vittoria…" Meylene started but she cut in.

"Bard mastered the art of donburi tonight, just for the young master and it looks delicious on the fine china that Meylene had specially ordered. And to top it all off Finni brought in these fresh flowers straight from the garden and I simply just set the table." She curtsied. "It is a special night of course."

_She's quite clever._

"Ha…it seems…" the Marchioness stepped forward toward Ciel who was beginning to panic and was stunned into shock. "That they are one step ahead of me." She placed a loving hand on top of his head. "I came here especially for the task of saying this today. Happy thirteenth birthday"

"You have a very competent staff here earl. But why haven't I noticed your maid before now?" she asked suspiciously. "But that doesn't matter. A good servant shows their presence by their work and I can definitely see that you are quite the worker."

Vittoria flushed slightly with color and Sebastian watched as this all took place. The front they were putting up was good but the disasters throughout the house were going to be hell to clean up.

Suddenly he heard a gasp from Lady Elizabeth and looked at her who was staring at his young master. There was a smile on his face as he said thank you and Elizabeth sprung forward not toward Ciel, but to Vittoria.

The young girl hugged the woman tight as she could, doing her best not to cry. Bard began to say something about wine and food as she crouched down.

"Elizabeth is it? Is there something wrong?"

The young girl wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Y-You made Ciel smile…thank you!" Elizabeth wrapped her thin little arms around Vittoria's neck. "I don't even know who you are but thank you!" She pulled away after a minute trying to compose herself. "Look at me, a wreck. If my future husband saw me like this then he'd be truly upset…and I don't like him upset. I love it when he smiles."

Vittoria blinked. "You're his fiancé?"

She nodded a quick yes. "I am. You obviously know my name but I don't know yours."

"Vittoria…"

Elizabeth smiled. "You were at my Aunt Ann's funeral. You're so pretty! And the roses! They're gorgeous!"

"Ah well, I thought it would be in the greatest honor of Madam Red. It is a very special day."

Elizabeth squealed happily and twirled in a circle. "Oh your amazing! I'm so glad your here!"

Vittoria grimaced at the young girl's hyperactive attitude. It was one thing to be happy but did she have to be so happy? It was just a dinner. She acted like she went got the Queen of England to show up and wish him a happy birthday.

She began babbling quickly about too many things for Vittoria to keep up with but out the corner of her eye she watched as Sebastian slipped away from the festivities.

_Oh no you don't!_

"Elizabeth, why don't we talk later? I need to go to the kitchen for something if you don't mind. Then when I return, we can talk all about how cute Ciel is."

Elizabeth nodded yes before running off. Vittoria followed only for a moment to slip up behind Ciel and surprise him with a hug. He stiffened before relaxing and turning around.

"Was this all you?" he inquired, narrowing his sparkling blue eye. "My servants can barely serve tea without destroying something."

She winked. "Don't worry about it. It's your birthday. Enjoy this. It won't be so peaceful tomorrow."

Ciel blanched. "You're right…"

Vittoria laughed, stooped down to trap him in one quick hug before moving on to the Marchioness. She curtsied prettily before speaking.

"Forgive our horrible condition of the manor m'lady. You see we were currently in the process of renovating certain aspects of the mansion and obviously Sebastian, in a hurry to please all that come by, had forgotten all about it. We recently decided to replant the garden with a more wintry type flower." She motioned to upstairs, "We were exchanging our old china for much newer ones as to always serve our guests the best because they are the best and as for the food." Vittoria frowned. "We go to any lengths to make the best."

Madam Middleford stared at the maid in front of her in shock and surprise. She had of course noticed the disasters but never thought of them the way they were described. "You, my dear", she said fondly, "are one hell of a maid."

Vittoria chuckled before excusing herself and left toward the kitchen in search for a certain anti-social butler.

_Sebastian will have no choice to let the young master contract with me now._

* * *

><p>Vittoria peeped in the kitchen door and watched as Sebastian opened one of the many cabinets.<p>

"Oh my…it looks like the cake that I have made has gone to waste." He took down an elaborate birthday cake and sat it on the small preparation island in the middle of the kitchen. "I can't seem to fathom why people find this so delicious."

"So obviously you're not a cake fan huh?"

Vittoria walked calmly into the kitchen and hopped nonchalantly onto a high chair on the opposite side of the island, smirking at the cake.

"And here I didn't think you actually cared."

"I don't. But it is a birthday. My young master's birthday."

"Uh huh."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her. "So I noticed the destruction you caused today. You'll have to clean it all up tonight. Although I must give you credit for the kitchen. I would've thought it to be a burnt mess still."

She gave him an innocent smile before stealing a bit of icing on her finger and sticking it in her mouth. "You'll find that there has been no destruction. Check the rooms" She chuckled. But then she covered her mouth and her chuckles became more intense giggles.

_I think she may be broken. Hm._

The room was suddenly filled with her loud guffaws.

"Oh god! She called your face indecent!" She had doubled over in laughter and a shadow stole across Sebastian's face.

"Do you want me to find a use for this cake?"

Her laughter extinguished immediately except for a few giggles here and there.

"Oh man, your hair Sebastian…" she slid of her seat and went over to him, reached out and ruffled it with her own hands. "God that's much better. You look odd with your hair like that. It's much better down and every where. Makes you look more mysterious."

Sebastian blinked back shock and she pulled and adjusted his face and hair until she was satisfied. "There we go! You look much better that way! And one final touch!" She removed the red rose from behind her ear and slipped it worked it into the lapel of his coat. "Viola! Perfect."

"Have you had too much wine Vittoria?"

She pulled away frowning. "No. I haven't had a single drop! Why?"

Sebastian stood up straight and smirked. "Well then it must be that you've come to like me"

Immediately she realized just how close they were, just how close their **faces **were and took a step back. So much for her good mood.

"Sebastian, you're a downer. Jeez."

"It's not my fault you're slowly falling in love with moi" he said, laying a gloved hand over his heart smirking at her anger.

She opened her mouth to retort but something caught her eye causing her to turn away. She shuffled to the window quickly and he followed beside her.

Snow.

It had begun to float down from the skies and Vittoria practically pressed her face against the window in excitement.

"It's snowing!" she squealed.

"Yes, it is…" Sebastian didn't understand her quick change attitude. It was just snow.

"Come play with me in it!" she yelled, grabbing Sebastian's hand and dragging him with much difficulty toward the door.

The only reason why he wasn't moving was because he was trying to decide if the maid who had a hold on his hand had some sort of split personality disorder.

"Pleaseeee Sebastian!" she pleaded. "I bet you've never played in the snow!"

To be honest, that was true but he wasn't about to tell her that and instead he agreed to follow the over bubbly woman out into the hallway where the other servants where running around pulling on snow shoes and coats and making a mad dash for the main entrance.

There was no snow where he came from, obviously, and even though he had been with his young master going on three years now he had never once had the urge to go out venturing in the snow.

But for some odd reason he couldn't bring himself to say no.

_How could I ruin her happiness at the moment? It was only snow anyway. How bad could it be?_

Mix in Vittoria and it could become very very bad.

If only he had known that before.

She drug him down the hall and discovered a winter coat and snow shoes. He watched as she fought angrily with the coat and decided to step in when he thought she'd end up suffocating herself with it. He took the contraption from her fuming form and held it out correct smiling simply at her predicament.

"You are a hopeless case, you know that?"

She 'humphed' and slid into the coat.

"Alright!" She spun in a circle. "How do I look?"

She donned a knee length white snow coat and fit the form of her waist flaring maid dress. With her white gloves and white snow boots that came up to her knee he was at a momentary loss for words. She looked like a snow princess.

_Odd._

"Helloooooo. You in there! I know I'm a good looking demon but must you oggle me openly?" she said smugly and he smirked.

"There's one thing missing however." He pulled the rose from his lapel to stick it back into her hair. It was a lovely white, not the red one he had a minute ago. Vittoria's eyes widened as he leaned down to slip it in perfectly.

"There now..." he said, his voice husky. "You are like a still doll."

Vittoria's heart was thumping into over drive. Now that he was close enough, for the first time she really saw Sebastian's face. Every inch of it seemed perfect. Too perfect.

"I uh..."

"A thank you would suffice." he mumble tilting his head to the side. She had clammed up suddenly, the moment he leaned down.

_Could it be?...Oh my._

His smirk grew wider as he drew closer, noting with satisfaction that she froze on the spot at their proximity. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-No..." she stuttered.

"I believe there is." At this she hung her head down but Sebastian wasn't going to let her escape that easily. A gloved finger tilted her chin back up so her eyes were locked with his.

"I sense you're uneasy about something." When she didn't respond he kept pushing. "Is it because I'm so close?"

"O-Of course not. Our faces are just...incredibly close..."

"How close would you say?"

"Close enough to..."

He finished her sentence for her. She may have been an unruly demon with trickery up her sleeve but there was one thing that all females lost their self control over. "Close enough to kiss?"

"Hn..." her eyes fluttered until they were half lidded but the moment was ruined when the door swung open with a loud bang causing her to jump away and him to straighten up, horribly irritated.

"Miss Vittoria! We were lookin' for you to...oh dear...I..I didn't mean to interrupt..yes..."

Vittoria cleared her throat before jumping into action. "M-Meylene! Uh, Sebastian here was helping me with all these clothes but we're done! I was just about to go look for you! Let us go out into the snow!"

She bounded past Sebastian who couldn't help, with smug satisfaction, notice the obvious blush on her cheeks. She snatched Meylene up and disappeared out the door.

_It seems I've found a new game_, he thought evilly following them after a moment shutting the door behind him and heading toward the main entrance hall where everyone seemed to be gathered. At the moment his subject of amusement was squealing over a flustered earl who was apparently dressed by his fiance who was squealing equally loud over his state of 'cuteness'.

"I declare a snow war! Last one out is the target of my endless snowy ammunition!" she yelled and bounded for the door, throwing it open, and jumping out followed by everyone else.

Sebastian shook his head before following them to the door.

_I can allow her this bit of fun because I'm sure she'll hate me for the rest of her life for the next few days. I still wonder however, if the young master might be regretting the thought of using her. Or do I regret him doing that?_

He halted at the thought as it stirred something unknown in his chest. He pondered on it but pushed it to the farther part of his mind and stepped out the door into the snowy evening. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>:D Fluff!<strong>

**lol. So I dunno what to say about this chapter. Vittoria still seems like a kid, right? lol. But sadly she'll have to snap back to reality really soon. **

**Sebastian has plans for her. ;) although for a moment there, I could've sworn Sebby felt something. Just one moment there. Hmmmm.**

**Anyways it seems like Ciel might warm up to her. ;) **

**And I'm sorry about there not being alot in this one. I decided that I'd save it for the next chapter. A little snow day with them all! ;) **

**Vittoria might fall a little for Sebby.**

**Ciel might see Vittoria other than just someone he's let stay in his house and more as someone he'd "like" to keep around.**

**Sebastian will test her but will she really need it?**

**Will Vittoria smother Lizzy in the snow? Or will they join forces in the most epic snow war ever!**

**Can Sebastian open up a little?**

**WHY AM I ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**Is it love? Hmmmm!  
><strong>

**After all**

**Love must be pure...**

**just like the driven snow.**

**Ja-ne!**

**Sarabi-Chan  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshisuji! I swearz. Only Jadalyn and any other OC i add.**

**Note: Sorrry for taking so long to update. I was having issues with writing this chapter so I had to re-write it like three times! :P but here it is! (\o.0/)**

**Special Thanks: **

**_HarryPotterMangaGleek_: XP i sowwie. Its a SebastianxOC fic.**

**_Sebastianslittlesis_: :D here ya go ;) Hope its good! Also thanks for the Fav. Story alert!**

**_g. minor. art_: bwahahahah. yes the questions. ;) And I won't give the answers away too quickly! ^_^ Indeed i think Sebby is starting to feel a few things but I think something will eventually happen and he WILL have to come to terms with it ;) i wonder how bad Ciel will tease him for it.**

_**COLORLESS. LYFE and **_**_kat716_: thanks for the Story Alert!**

**_killerninjaz_: Thanks for the Fav. Story Alert and I knoww ;) had to make her kinda awesome! **

**_pyro. grizzly. bear:_ Thanks for the author alert. :D I feel special!**

**_To all my readers who didn't review:_ Thank you for the hits! ;0 you're all amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere Unknown<strong>

"If they keep her too long we will have to work extra hard to fix her. I need them both perfect." The voice that spoke was weighed down and raspy with age, its owner sitting in a black chair facing the large window behind his desk, admiring the moon light. Two slender figures stood on the other side of the desk, head bowed in reverence.

"We can no longer take our time. I need both of you on their tails. Keep watch and report back to me. We shall purge this world soon. It shall be cleansed and we will reap the rewards. We shall complete the creation process we started so long ago." The aged figure sprouted a fiendish grin.

Both figured bowed without a word and backed out of the large dark room until they were in a dimly lit hallway.

"I get the girl, you get the boy."

"Gladly."

In a poof of black smoke one figure was gone and in a flurry of white feathers, so was the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Phantomhive Manor<strong>

Vittoria, although frozen forever at the lovely age of twenty-two, felt like an eleven year old frolicking in the snow. At the moment she was standing by a tree in the woods that skirted the snow covered lawn, Ciel and Elizabeth watching her with mixed expressions of curiousness and incredulity.

"Vittoria…" Ciel said. "You know that really doesn't look anything like you."

Elizabeth did her best not to burst into giggles at the horribly deformed snow "woman" that Vittoria was trying to create.

"Its not supposed to!" she said gleefully, peeking over the shoulder of her creation to see if the butler was still standing on the door step. He had remained there after ending Frances Middleford, Elizabeth's mother, off on a horse.

_I guess she'll be back eventually. Probably will send a carriage for her in the morning._

"Is this supposed to be some sort of trick?" Lizzy asked, curious. Vittoria gave a few more pats to her creation and stood back to look at it proud. Ciel on the other hand cringed. She was definitely no artist.

"Indeed Lizzy. You see, if the sun hits this just right, it will look like me from far away!" She turned, beaming. "Now we'll go find somewhere else to hide, I'll create another one, and we'll keep going. Double back to the house and leave Sebastian out here to search all alone. A wonderful trick!" She clapped her hands together and then picked up a hand full of snow, shaping it into a perfect sphere.

"Why, pray tell, are we even doing this?" Ciel asked. It seemed a lot to do if the butler wasn't going to have a reason to track her down.

"Because." She turned, closed one green eye in aim, and launched her snow ball. Ciel watched as it arched perfectly in the air and hit Sebastian square in the face. Yeah, he was going to murder her now.

"Come on, lets go!" she squeaked but Ciel simply stood there, a smirk on his face.

"Why?"

"Because Sebastian is bound to know I threw that and will be heading this way."

"He knows you threw that. Not me or Lizzy."

Vittoria's mouth fell slightly open. "You'd leave me alone to battle the ever so great Sebastian?"

Ciel didn't answer and pulled Elizabeth close whose face burst into a flames at the closeness.

"Alrighty then."

She reached over and ruffled Ciel's hair and he flinched when her fingers caught a few of his hair and plucked them out.

"Ow damn it!" he cursed, rubbing the sore spot. Vittoria chuckled, stuck his hairs into another snow ball and launched it again. Sebastian had yet to move but anticipated the snow ball, catching it and causing it to explode into a flurry of white.

Ciel watched in horror. His hair was in that snow ball which meant...

"I should fire you."

"You need me."

"You act like a kid."

"You act like a grown up, so what?"

She winked at the boy. "Now you can be on your own. Good luck!" Then she was gone. She had taken off down a path between the rose bushes and Ciel groaned.

This meant extra lessons from Sebastian.

And he hated extra lessons.

* * *

><p>Vittoria finished up another snowman and glanced around. This had to have been her sixth one and she had yet to run into Sebastian at all. She had seen a few black shadows and figured he couldn't be too far behind her. She plucked out a black strand of hair and stuck it into the snow man and stood back.<p>

"There. Now all I have to do is double back to the house. I am winning so far!"

Suddenly, before she knew it, she was falling, face forward, into the snow.

"Oh no! Miss Vittoria!" she heard and she felt herself being pulled up.

"Oi! Why did ya hit her?"

"Oh no she's bound to be mad yes!"

"Ho…Ho…Ho…"

Vittoria spit out the snowy/water mix and looked around at the servants. Bard was holding onto a shivering Meylene and Takana was beside Finni who was bent over her, eyes wide.

"Oh Tori! We thought you were Sebastian!" Finni wailed sufficiently wrapping his arms around her neck. Vittoria laughed but it was cut short when she realized that if he hugged her any tighter, she'd surely snap it half.

_What the hell is this boy!_

When he released her she looked over to see Meylene oddly holding up her glasses, looking off in the distance before speaking in a tone Vittoria had never heard her use.

"Sebastian's on the move. We better head out if we want to play in the snow. If he catches us its right back to the mansion to work."

Bard nodded; a childish smile on his face but Vittoria wasn't smiling. Not anymore.

"You can see without your glasses Meylene?"

The woman in question jumped and adjusted her glasses. "Oh no Tori! I can't see a thing without these! yes!"

"She is right. She's clumsy and blind as a bat without her glasses."

The voice came behind her and from the reaction of the cowering servants and the strong smell of cinnamon that it could only be one person.

"Why hello Sebastian…"

The butler was frowning. "Bard. Shouldn't you be cleaning up in the kitchen. Finni, shouldn't you be checking on the new bulbs that were planted. Meylene, the front hall still needs to be cleaned and Tanaka…isn't there tea to be made?"

They chuckled nervously.

"If you have time to play out here then you should be heading inside to do your jobs!"

Sebastian+Anger=Evil!

Vittoria cringed and watched as they all scuttled off without her. She looked at Sebastian deciding that playing nice was the only way to get out of her predicament.

"So um. What are my chores?"

"No chores. Just punishment." He said, hip twitching into a smirk. _She really thinks she's going to get away with that?_

"P-Punishment?" she stuttered. "It was just a snowball! Ciel threw one too!"

"No, I could smell your scent all over both. It's very distinct you know." He drew closer. "Black calla lilies."

She stepped back. "I helped him."

"Nah ah." He wagged a scolding finger. "My young master never asks for help."

"I'm a demon!" she squeaked out but it didn't seem to faze him at all. In a last attempt at freedom she ran. She turned on the spot and sprinted deeper into the woods and Sebastian let his mouth drop in a deep chuckled.

"She's making this harder than it should be."

* * *

><p>Ciel lounged behind his desk, warm and content, watching out his window for any sign of his butler or maid. Lizzy had decided to leave him in favor of his other servants (he felt like dancing) which left him alone with his thoughts.<p>

_Sebastian had met Ciel on his way toward the house. "Tired of the snow already young master?" he asked curiously and Ciel waved him off. _

"_She ran that way. Hurry up. I want tea and I don't trust anyone in the household to make it except you."_

_Sebastian bowed slightly and Ciel continued on with a bouncy Lizzy, toward the warmth of his home._

He would soon have to talk with Sebastian about Vittoria. He was sure that she would work out in his home.

_Why am I even worried about that! Tch. I only need her to work out this mystery. That's all. Once she's run her course I'll let Sebastian deal with her._

_Or will I?_

Ciel grunted before pushing himself up. He was done questioning himself and went to a near by book shelf, scanning the titles. He needed to take his mind off of everything.

The man who awkwardly resembled his long gone father and the woman who reminded him of his mother.

* * *

><p>Vittoria scrambled away hurriedly out into the open of the lawn. Sebastian and she had been going at this for hours now and she was beginning to freeze. She had long ago lost her snow coat amongst the trees thanks to the butler and now she was crawling through the snow the best she could.<p>

"There you are."

"Eeek!"

She sat up and looked behind her at the quickly approaching man and struggled to stand and make a run for it even though she knew that she wouldn't escape.

Sebastian was upon her before she even made the first step. She was intellectual, he'd give her thought. She exhausted all of her options, even losing her coat, to escape him and he had to admit, each ploy fooled him…slightly.

_Even those crudely shaped snowmen. _

He had saw the first one and pounced on it only for it to explode into a bout of white. As they continued their chase he came across many of them, each a decoy. If he was human he would have still been searching for her but since that wasn't the case, the game was over, and she had lost. He sidled up behind her and wrapped a firm arm around her waist to keep her from moving.

"Give up yet?" he whispered in her ear and she answered with a desperate wiggle to free herself. "You know, I do believe you're quite the vixen and smart enough to back that up. A perfect match for the Phantomhive household."

She stopped and peered over her shoulder at him, eyes narrowed. "Just let me go."

"You're the demon, you should be able to free yourself."

He was right, but he obviously didn't realize she had thrown all her might into wrenching free of him and yet he still held strong.

_Any human would've let go by now…_she thought.

She was beginning to suspect Sebastian of being more than what he claimed to be, and after she escaped this dilemma she'd make it a goal to find out if she was right.

"Are you weak?" he asked curiously leaning forward causing her and lean back as best she could. "Can you not escape me? Unusual." He looked thoughtful. "I heard that consuming souls made a demon incredibly strong."

"Where have you heard that?" she spat, wiggling more.

"Oh…I just read it somewhere." He said absently, amused at her failed attempts. His words rang true, she should at least be able to budge him but she was indeed just as weak as any human.

"Well as far as I know, I never consumed a soul before except…" She paused at the memory lurked on the outskirts of her mind and she cringed. Sebastian knew he was probing and had hit a vital point of information and seeing as it was his duty to investigate the backgrounds of the servants that were employed he kept pushing.

"When was the last time you fed, as demons would say?"

She shot him a dark look. "What is it to you? Want me to eat your soul?"

Sebastian chuckled, eyes flashing a fleshy vibrant pink with cat slit pupils before they returned to their usual reddish brown causing Vittoria and gasp.

"Can you?" he challenged. She fell silent, eyes wide. Her black hair spilled about her shoulders and he could feel her shiver so he pulled her close, smirking. "I thought demons were crafty and yet you can't seem to escape me. Even if you're weak, like humans, you still have your own weapons." It was true; Sebastian used these things even if he didn't need to.

Her eyes widened more if possible.

"You're horrible." She muttered, cheeks flushing.

"I was speaking about guns." He said innocently and managed to duck a swing from her.

"You are a creep!"

"Me? You're the one with your mind in a gutter."

He released her and she humphed and brushed invisible dirt off her clothing. "Shut up Sebastian." She glared at him but he only offered his graceful pleasant smile. Usually it only made her want to punt him in his gut and send him flying but at the moment, it stirred something within her. The back drop of white behind him and the sudden darkness of his hair against his pale skin made her stare as if she was trying memorize the vision for future references.

_He may be inhuman…that's definitely a possibility but…_

Her mind trailed off and she struggled to get the train of thought back. Instead she could only see him and his mesmerizing eyes.

* * *

><p>I couldn't look away and I really don't understand why. Yes, something stirred weirdly inside of me. He straightened up and I licked my lips.<p>

I really don't understand why.

"Hungry?" he inquired and I saw the mirth in his eyes. Damn him.

"No, my lips are chapped from the cold," I lied looking away and back to the house. Things were getting awkward and I was dying to just disappear. He was making fun of embarrassing me! Which wasn't fair at all!

"I do believe I hear the young master calling." I said and he frowned.

"You couldn't hear it, you're human" I chuckled before darting off ahead of him thanking my lucky stars that for the first time, he didn't follow.

* * *

><p>Night fell and the cold became worse, the wind picking up blowing the snow all around in miniature snowy tornadoes. Vittoria had recently tucked in Elizabeth and was walking back down the hall scowling.<p>

_Sebastian will pay for that! _She rubbed a sore arm. _That girl is a beast in human form! _It was true. The girl didn't go down without a fight and Vittoria had to restrain herself from just hitting her with a blunt object. They argued for hours about why she couldn't sleep beside Ciel until she tired herself out and practically passed out on the bed. Now she was headed back to Ciel's study. She knocked gingerly on the door before pushing it open.

Ciel sat behind his desk and Sebastian at his side. The room was dark with the moon light filtering in casting them booth in an eerie glow.

"Come in." Ciel ordered and she did. He motioned to the chair in front of his desk and she hesitated. Something was about to happen and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Sit, please." Sebastian insisted firmly and she slipped into the chair trying to resist the shudder cavorting up and down her spine that had nothing to do with the wintry weather.

"Vittoria I know we haven't had very much time to discuss much, but that is why you're here now." Ciel stated firmly. "It is time we know exactly what we're dealing with. You tell us everything you know and so will we." Ciel didn't want to lie to her. He wouldn't give her any important details however, no matter how attached he was slowly becoming to her.

She eyed them both and Ciel noted that if she wanted to, she could be quite frightening, especially in the dark. Her green eyes glittered in suspicion giving her a peculiar look in the dark. She straightened herself up, her demeanor changed immediately. She crossed her legs and ran a hand through her fringe, sweeping it away out of her face.

"No deal." She said simply.

_Surprising _Ciel thought as he narrowed his lone blue eye at her. Her face was soft, oddly enough, and she didn't seem on edge.

"Tell me the truth Ciel Phantomhive." She stood up and walked slowly toward his desk, the only noise was the swishing of her maid dress. She put both hands firmly on his desk and leaned down to eye level. She prepared to speak but was cut off at the sudden feel of cold metal against her skin.

She glanced over to see Sebastian holding, to her amusement, a butter knife. "I have come to notice unusual things about you, your butler here, and your entire household." She ran a finger over the butter knife, pushing it away. "Sebastian, don't be so uptight. You act as if I might eat him." He didn't laugh at her joke but retracted his hand, stuffing the utensil back into his jacket.

"Might I ask, why would you put something like that in there? Or is it just a butler thing? You know, never know when a utensil will be needed or something?"

"More like, 'You never know when someone might want a _slice_ of something'" he retorted.

"Enough of your bantering." Ciel said through gritted teeth. "What do you want in return for the information we want from you."

Vittoria's face fell slightly and she reached out cradling his face. "You're so young. I don't understand it." She leaned closer and her hand caressed his cheek, grazing over the soft cloth of his eye patch.

Ciel was frozen in place. Her eyes were a hypnotizing green now and it was taking all his might to not blurt out everything. _It must be an ability of hers._ Sebastian watched in curiosity. If she got too carried away, he'd kill her. If his master ordered him to, he'd kill her. There was really only one way out of this and it was if his master decided to honestly keep her.

"Tell me Ciel…" Vittoria didn't know if it would work. Again, she was only trying to escape with at least a bit of info and her life but with Sebastian standing nearby, she'd be lucky to escape with both. Alas, however, Sebastian spoke and Ciel started suddenly, breaking from his trance. He went to smack away Vittoria's hand but she had already slipped it underneath the patch and pulled it off.

It fluttered to the desk and Vittoria took a step back eyes wide. "What the hell?" She stared at the mismatched eyes that glared at her. "I've been frozen in this state for forty years now. I haven't learned a lot about the demon world but I know…you're contracted…and if that's the case then.."

Her eyes turned to Sebastian whose lips had parted into his infamous smirk. "I am simply one hell of a butler, Vittoria."

She fell back into her chair in shock. "How come I haven't….I never noticed...You…" Sebastian loved the fear on her face. "You're the demon from that night three years ago…."

"Indeed you are correct. You shouldn't look so frightened."

But she was frightened. She was scared stiff. She wouldn't be able to fend for herself if he dared to pounce and if all they wanted was information, she'd have to give it to them and they'd probably kill her afterwards…but would they? After everything…

"Vittoria, You and I were taken to that place for a reason. I need to know what happened to you."

She swallowed her fear and willed herself to talk.

"Ciel…why…a contract…your soul…" She froze and her eyes became furious. "His soul…you monster!" She shouted at Sebastian. "He is nothing but a child! How dare you!" She rose, shaking.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have obviously spent too much time here in the human world. You're just like all those emotional little creatures."

"Emotional! Excuse me if-"

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted, pounded his fist on the desk. Vittoria immediately fell silent and Sebastian moved over to him, smirking, and stood behind his morsel taunting Vittoria. He cradle Ciel's chin and his other hand laid over Ciel's beating heart.

"I am here because my young master's hatred for those pitiful vermin brought me here. He has lost all faith in life itself. Those people who came for him will surly come again. Tis the curse of the Phantomhive ring." Ciel held up his hand as if to show her the blue thing that was indeed what Sebastian was talking about. "I have offered to serve him to the fullest. Until the very end. He is my king, I am his knight. You, if you are willing, will be our bishop."

Vittoria watched as Ciel's eyes fluttered shut. "I will protect him until his crown rusts and no matter the countless bodies that pile up in his wake. And in the end, when he claims check mate, I will claim his soul. He is on a mission. You can either help him or hinder him and I warn you, if you choose the later, there is no hope for you outside this mansion."

Vittoria watched blankly and couldn't bring herself to speak at first. This young boy, filled with hatred, contracted with the devil for this? She sat herself down again and put her face into her hands.

"Vittoria. You yourself said you wanted to protect him." Sebastian left Ciel and came to stand in front of her. "There is not a single way you can protect him from his fate, but you can protect him from his fate if it should arrive too early. You both want this. I can see it in your eyes."

It was true. If she was in Ciel's position she'd do anything for revenge. She was a normal girl until they came for her and changed it all. "A-alright…" she managed to cough out. "W-What do you want to know?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Ciel said.

She nodded weakly before she began.

"I was only fifteen when they showed up to our home forty years ago. Cloaked hooded figures barged in, yelling. My mother tried to hide me away but they found me eventually. They tired her up and set the place on fire and made me watch as she burned to death." Her eyes became glassy. "I was only a little girl and they stole me. Threw me into a carriage and took me to some place. I was beaten and starved for weeks until one day a man came in bringing in with him a child and a vial of black liquid."

Vittoria wrapped her arms around herself and Ciel watched, his stomach in knots, and Sebastian calm beside him.

"I was forced to drink the black liquid first and it was like drinking lava. And then…then..I watched in horror as the man held down that poor little girl and they said a few things in a tongue I didn't understand. They tore something blue-ish white from her. They put it in a bowl with some kind of liquid and I was forced to drink it too. I remember the pain. Thrashing on the floor. Screaming. Finally, when it was over, I was different…but not right. That's what that man said. I caught sight of my reflection in the water that had spilled on the floor. I wasn't a child anymore….I looked twenty…"

She began to breathe rapidly as if she was heading head first into hyperventilation. " But it wasn't right, he said. So day after day he'd try and try. He'd bring in more little kids and every day I watched them die as he ripped that blue substance from them. One day he came in with nothing and I was just lying there. I remember him saying that the way to make a new soul is to break the old one first. And then he proceeded to…"

"To rape you, didn't he?" Sebastian finished for her, his face incredibly calm but inside he was something more. Why? He didn't know and now wasn't the time to find out. She nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest and he knew they wouldn't get much out of her now.

Ciel felt sick and pointedly look at Sebastian when he finished her statement. "You know about this kind of thing?"

Sebastian nodded, putting a thoughtful knuckle up to his chin. "Yes I do believe I do. You see they were trying to imbue within her a demonic being but two souls cannot reside in body. You have to break one and let other take its place, hence the black liquid. I'm guessing they figured watching children die would break her enough and when it didn't, they had only one choice."

"To rape her…" Ciel muttered.

"Indeed. Then I imagined they tried again and it worked perfectly. They fed her the black liquid and then once it attached itself within her, they had to feed it a sample soul. If it devoured it, then they knew it would work. Consuming a soul is a horrible sin and would help their case even more."

"For forty years they kept me imprisoned. I changed hands so often, caged up…" Vittoria whispered. "They began to talk about a boy roughly three or four years ago so they took me to that horrid place where I saw you and then…."

Ciel nodded and held up a hand to silence her and chewed over her words leading up to that moment. She once was human. She once was a child. Not even he could've imagined that sort of torture. To fall from grace in such a terrible way.

"Sebastian. You say I can not contract with her…can you?"

Sebastian had been so busy watching the girl that he almost didn't catch the words his young master said.

"That is likely however we have no grounds to do it on."

"She will contract with you. She will vow to follow _our_ orders and in exchange she can find the people who ruined her life."

Sebastian contemplated his words and realized that it may be possible. "Vittoria, does that deal sound fair?" The ball in the chair shifted and he saw her lift up her head slowly. She seemed to stare at him blankly before staring at Ciel. She unfurled herself and stood up shakily.

"I-I do not condone the mutual contract you share with h-him Sebastian…"

"Vow to protect him then. We will duel in the end. If you win, then his soul is to remain intact. If I win, I will devour it."

She eyed him and knew she was no match but nodded any way. His grin spread wider than before and she felt something worse than fear tighten in her stomach.

"Then come…let us make our contract. Young master, I ask that you turn away."

Ciel looked skeptical but did so anyway, swiveling his chair around to the window and closing his eyes.

Sebastian stepped toward Vittoria and held out his hand to her and she placed her ungloved hand in his. She watched as her fingernails took on a pitch black color and he used his teeth to pull off his other glove, revealing a strange looking marking. Slowly, with his marked hand he traced the symbol of the mark onto her skin and it appeared as if he was doing it in ink instead of his finger. It was intricate. "That is the Faustian mark of Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He took up her other hand and this time traced on the back of this one something like an upside down question mark but instead of a dot on the end he made a little perpendicular line in the tail. She hissed as if it burned and he bit his finger tip and retraced it in blood.

"This is the sign of I, Naberius, the great Marquis of Hell." He felt her hand tremble and looked up into her eyes with his on vivid red ones. "Is there something wrong Vittoria?"

And as if to answer yes, she promptly fainted right on the spot. She crumpled to the ground with a soft thud making Ciel swivel around in his chair.

Sebastian gazed down at the girl and suppressed a chuckle. "Oh my. I may have over done it."

Ciel stood and looked over at the girl. "What did you do…."

Sebastian picked her up and cradled her bridal-style. "Nothing exactly. I think she's had a trying day young master. I'll take her to her room and return to put you to bed." And with that he left the room and Ciel groaned letting his forehead hit the desk.

It was one thing to have Sebastian around but suddenly he wondered just how bad it would be now that they had Vittoria. Sebastian was quite possessive and what not and enjoyed toying with him. He hoped that it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

Oh how he hoped.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood back from tucking the young girl into her bed. He didn't he'd frighten her enough for her to faint but oh well, it gave him time to study her without having to argue about him being a "creep"<p>

He reached over and twirled a thin bit of her hair around his finger before smoothing it out of her face, her skin smooth and somewhat warm.

_She's strong willed. Very smart. Quick on her feet and pretty—_

Sebastian froze and took a step back.

_I was not about to say that. I was going to say pretty darn…Aesopian. Yes. _

He turned to the door and opened it, slipping out side heading back toward Ciel's study.

Once there he retrieved he boy and he prepared him for bed.

"Sebastian, she reminds me of my mother." Ciel said abruptly while he was dressing him for bed. Sebastian paused in his buttoning.

"Hn."

Ciel yawned. "Do you find that odd?"

"Since when did you ask for my opinion?"

"Since you started to like her too."

Sebastian slipped, a button coming undone. In agitation he reached up and re did it before standing. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Why do you tease her so?" Ciel asked simply before slipping into his covers.

"Does teasing imply that I might be falling for her? If that's the case then young master I must be head over hills in love with you." he replied jokingly.

"I didn't say you were falling for her. I only said that you liked her."

Sebastian's smile slid into a frown and he took up the candelabra, said a brisk "Good night young master" and swept from the room.

_Its bad when that boy makes even demons feel the need to sleep._ He sighed, glancing out a passing window before disappearing into the dark down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>o.0. Oh my oh my oh my. ;) What's going on with Sebby. He's beginning to think a little differently. Anyways, I don't have much to say today :D Er. The next chapter will be a time skip to a story arc i find suitable enough to go from there. XD <strong>

**Also follow me on Twitter. Or actually follow "Vittoria" on twitter at Miss_Vittoria :D She does role play, answers questions. :P Ask about the fanfictions. Whatever ya like. She rp's Kuro lots so feel free to take a look.**

**Enjoy yourselves! I'll try to update two chapters at once next time to make up for lost time!**

**Ja-Ne!**

**Sarabi-chan  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Just Vittoria o.0**

**Special Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. There's so many to name and I'm already late on my updates! I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Vittoria groaned and rolled over snuggling as best as she could underneath her covers but she couldn't go back to sleep. With a sigh she sat up and took a look around her empty room. <em>So much for sleeping in<em>. She groggily got up and hit the bathroom before getting dressed. She walked over to her bedside tableand lazily pulled on her gloves, pulling them taunt with her teeth.

It had been over a week since that day in Ciel's study and everything had changed. She didn't mind the closeness that cropped up between her and Ciel. It was like sister/brother love even though Ciel would've vehemently disagreed with her. She learned a lot about the servants and exactly how they came to work for the household and came to adore them even more than before; Finni with his never ending bounciness, Bard with his…explosions, and even Maylene who just couldn't keep anything in her hands for five seconds. There was one thing; however, she could've lived without. The closeness she was **forced** to share with Sebastian wasn't something she expected. She could taste his emotions in the air and react to them accordingly which made keeping up with her chores easier but it wasn't that simple.

They were just too close sometimes. Sebastian would call for her and she hated the pull she'd get from the center of her gut that dragged her to him. He'd order her to do something and she'd do it and he'd smirk because he had her in the palm of his hand.

_Even though he doesn't really have that many emotions…asshole._

They usually ran the house perfectly but that didn't mean that they got along. He could still be a soulless slave driver.

_Speaking of soulless…I can't believe Sebastian…_

No matter how she looked at the situation she couldn't exactly see how she could defeat him. Break the contract in the end. It worried her, but she knew she'd have time. She was now contracted too. It will work out fine.

She slipped out her room with a yawn. Even if everything internally had calmed down, doesn't mean things were actually quiet. Ciel, Sebastian, and Vittoria had recent went out to investigate a series of attacks in London where people would be left hanging upside down in the street, letters attached but thankfully none dead. Indians, they suppose, and strong ones they had to be in order to hoist the bodies up like that, were the cause of the uproar and so they had taken a venture with the opium smelling Lau and ran into a few "thugs" on the east end. It was there she met her newest friend that was currently residing with his "prince" within the mansion. Agni and Soma were honestly a head at least Soma was. Agni however, had become her buddy, much to the dislike of Sebastian. It amazed her to see, however, how well they worked together.

"Excuse me Tori. I can't seem to find the kitchen."

"Agniiii!"

Agni stared wide eyed at the girl as she flung herself at him and he barely caught her under her arms, holding her like a child.

"You are extremely happy this morning. It is…unusual."

"Let. Me. Hug. You." She grunted out reaching for the man but he laughed softly.

"You are ever so entertaining Vittoria." He casually tucked her underneath his arm like a sack of potatoes and she didn't protest. "But I must really find Sebastian."

"Why?" she asked in his grasp, dangling lazily.

"Because Prince Soma is where ever Ciel is and Sebastian is where ever Ciel is so I figure if I find Ciel then I find them all but Sebastian is usually in the kitchen."

Vittoria tapped her chin at this. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten."

"Then Sebastian will be teaching the young master violin at the moment!"

Agni nodded and went to place her down be she protested. "I have to go see Sebastian for my orders for the day anyway, just take me. I'm too tired to walk."

"This would be very rude for me to treat you in such a un-lady like manner!"

Vittoria scoffed. "Does it look like I'm very lady like?"

* * *

><p>They arrived quickly and when Agni opened the door he almost shut it again. The whole room turned to stare and he chuckled nervously. "I come baring gifts?" He shuffled in the door with an almost half asleep Vittoria handling from under his arm.<p>

"Where'd you find her this time?" Sebastian sided, adjusting his glasses tiredly.

"She was actually already out of her room but I think she's still tired…"

"Well if that's the case, toss her over there with the prince, maybe he'll shut up so I can keep practicing." Ciel said. Agni nodded and took up a place near his prince, lying the girl down beside him. Prince Soma hadn't particularly taken a liking to the girl. He had once woke her up without meaning too and found himself on the roof of the building, freezing.

Agni placed her down but it seemed like the gesture alone was enough to stir her from her sleep. "Mmhnn." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, good morning Prince Soma."

He was practically hiding behind Agni. "G-Good morning V-Vittoria." She flashed him a sickly sweet smile before standing and looking around and spotting Ciel and Sebastian and then soft music hit her. She loved it when Ciel played. Normally she didn't get a chance to watch and Sebastian in tutor mode was absolutely hilarious so she left the two behind and got closer to listen.

"Ahh I see you're awake. I need you to—"

"Shhhh." She pointed at the butler turned tutor. "I'm trying to listen. This is hard work. Make me stop now and I'll have to start all over again!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, not bothering to even respond. The music was flowing, much better than he anticipated. "Express the tune with deep emotions" Sebastian said and Ciel responded his body began to shift and sway with every chord and every note. "At the appropriate times, use the sound to represent anger. And—"

There was a startling abundance of noise and the three turned around. Soma was playing some odd stringed instrument and Agni sat near him, beaming and playing with looked like sighed. "Vittoria….if you wouldn't mind?"

Agni went flying from the room first, a petrified Soma after him and landing on top. Vittoria called out the door, "Sorry Agni but you know how it is, an order is an order!"

"Ahhh. It's eleven. Time for art." Sebastian fetched an easel and some drawing utensils, arranged a lovely vase of flowers and wine on a table. Vittoria stood off to the side, watching intently before a voice made her growl."What? Drawing a bottle is boring isn't it?" Soma yelled and Vittoria resisted the urge to beat him. "Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman right? So woman!" he pointed to a suddenly present Meylene, "Undress!"

"I-I will only undress in front of the man I love…" stuttered the flustered and frightened maid.

_Oh this is going to be a long day._

Many more threats later they stood in the practice room and Soma was on his stomach, mouth shut due to the glare Vittoria was sending his way. Agni stood beside her nervous."He's only wishing to spend time with Ciel."

"Ciel is busy, obviously." She said, pouting. "I'm sorry for yelling earlier."

"Oh it's no big deal. You were doing as order, as expected from a Phantomhive maid." Vittoria beamed at his compliment before returning to watch the fencing match between Sebastian and Ciel, completely missing the obvious glare from the first but the match was no longer in process. Ciel looked like he would burst if Soma said one more thing.

And of course, he did.

"Ciel…what the hell are you doing?"

Vittoria slapped her face with her hand.

"If you want my attention so damn bad," Ciel snatched Sebastian's weapon and tossed it to the teen that caught it in surprise, "Then be my opponent."

"I have only studied martial arts like Kalaripayattu and Silambam. Meh. Have it your way. So if I beat you, you'll play with me."

"Only if you win. If you lose then you must stay quiet and keep out of my way."

"Do you think Ciel will win?" Lau said from behind Vittoria and Agni and both shrugged.

"I must say I have heard of fencing and it is very different than what we have studied in Bengal. Who knows?" Agni answered.

"Five bouts in three minutes. The one with the highest score wins." Sebastian announced. "Begin!"

Soma lunged making the first swing, "Take this!" He swung forcefully and hit Ciel's leg but the thing bent and Soma looked shocked. "It bends!"

And it continued on from there with Ciel with the upper hand. She glanced over at Agni who gave her a pleasant smile but it changed instantly. She felt the movement before she realized it. Ciel had an open shot to Soma's chest and Agni was on the balls of his feet. In slow motion Vittoria was already moving, she and Agni side by side and they reached the two boys at the same time. Agni whipped Soma around, preparing to land a blow to Ciel's shoulder but Vittoria had whipped Ciel around, brought her up arm and they clashed.

"Oh my…" Sebastian said, lip twitching in amusement.

"Vittoria."

"Agni."

They both were calm when they resumed normal stances and Agni bowed to apologize. "I'm sorry. I saw my master was in danger so I moved without thinking."

"Well since it is a draw, I claim it all thanks to my butler! You will now play with me!" Soma pranced forward but stopped when he realized Vittoria was blocking his way. "Ah ha…er…"

"No no" she said, waving a finger at the prince. "You two were unfairly matched. Why don't we let the butlers duel it out then?" She winked at Sebastian. "Easy for you right?" She picked up the fallen foil and tossed it to him and he caught it with ease.

He caught it and looked as if he was terribly bored. "We are terribly behind schedule and as a butler of the Phantomhive Family I cannot ignore that."

"…That's your real motive isn't it?" Ciel could feel the vein pulse in his forehead.

"Ah ha! I shall allow this duel! Agni! In the name of Kali the goddess, you can't lose!" Soma was smug. His butler couldn't lose to some ordinary man. Right? He had the right hand of God. No. He could not lose.

"Jo ajna." Agni said dutifully.

Vittoria stepped back, pulling Ciel with her. "Sebastian. This is an order. Silence that brat!"

"Yes, my lord."

The fight commenced and they became a blur of colors.

"Yo Agni! Take it easy on Sebastian ok? I kinda need him later!" she jokingly called out to the fighting pair and she could've sworn she could hear the scowl on Sebastian's face.

As a matter of fact, he had been doing a lot of scowling since the duo showed up. Now granted Vittoria couldn't resist hanging around Agni. He was so peaceful. Nice. And it helped that he paid her compliments. They quickly became friends. As for Sebastian and Ciel…they would sooner be rid of them.

Sebastian was fully annoyed. Neither at the boy nor the man with whom he was fencing with, but Vittoria. It grated on his nerves enough that she spent every waking moment with Agni but even if he gave her chores, she'd plow through them and search the man out and now she was rooting for him.

In one single move they both thrust their foils forward and they came together tip to tip. The force of the foils wielders caused them to bend inward making an almost perfect 'm' before a loud snapping noise was heard and the tips when flying into the air, broken. "Oh my" Sebastian said, catching his broken piece and pretending to look slightly sad. "The sword is broken."

Vittoria was in shock. She had honestly expected Sebastian to win, not for the match to come to a draw. She glanced down and Ciel shared her shock.

Agni is strong and fast. Strong and fast enough to keep up with Sebastian_. He's on par…with a demon._ Agni walked up Vittoria, startling her from her daze and took her arm to examine it. "I am sorry for earlier V"

_V? He's given me a personal nickname!_

"Does it still hurt?" She blushed a deep red before shaking her head no and he flashed a smile before bowing slightly and being dragged over to where Lau and Soma were.

"Oh are we smitten now, V?"

"Sebastian, shut up."

"I don't think I will."

"Jealous?" she retorted to the demon and he frowned."I'll take that as a yes."

Sebastian was jealous. He was able to come to terms with it. He was used to having all the time in the world to toy with her and now he had to literally search for her when he wanted to torture her and usually…she was with him.

He had stolen his favorite toy and he didn't particularly like that. Not that he'd confess to it.

"That guy, what exactly is he?" Ciel called out to the two who were in the middle of a death glare match. "Hey! Listen to me. Is he one of "those"?" he asked and Sebastian shook his head and Vittoria looked clueless.

"He's certainly not a death god. Nothing like that Grell Sutcliff person. He's human" Sebastian said and she smiled from ear to ear. She remembered Grell and Ciel had told her a lot about the way Grell acted that night, about the things she was too busy to notice.

"Oh are you sad Sebas-chan?" she said in mock sympathy. "That you're Grelly isn't here?"

"You want to keep your head on?" he threatened.

"Want to wake up with your limbs attached in the morning?" she asked sweetly.

"Stop bickering like a married couple!" Ciel shouted, panting from his burst of anger but settled for moodily crossing his arms. They never listened when they got into a fight.

"I'll take care of that. I'll take care of the preparations. Kindly stay by the side." Sebastian said stealing Bard's pan. He didn't care how much of a fuss the man made.

* * *

><p>He<strong> needed<strong> a distraction.

"Mr. Sebastian. Hope you don't mind this interruption …" He looked up and resisted the urge to groan. Agni, yet again, had followed behind him, this time a gleeful looking Vittoria rested on her stomach on his shoulder. "We were thinking if there was anything we could help out with!"

Vittoria noticed his distasteful look and frowned back. "Don't tell me this is un-lady like. I've already gotten the lecture from Agni however he thinks I should express myself by whatever means necessary." He shot her a sweet smile and she returned it.

_Disgusting._

"No," he said bitterly. "There is really no need for either of you to..."

"Three pairs of hands are always better than one." Agni said pleasantly and Sebastian was caught off guard by his warm attitude. "Feel free to order us around."

"He does that enough…"

"Oi! They get to help but I don't? I'm the head chef!" Bard yelled. Were they really about to just forget about me!

Sebastian didn't want to put up with their buddiness. It sickened him but Agni would be great help seeing as they were already more than half an hour behind schedule."Well in that case Agni, may I trouble you with the preparation of the berry sauce for tonight's fish dish as well as the cottage pie?"

"Sure!" he reached up to dislodge Vittoria on her own two feet. "V, you should go take care of the Earl. I'm sure he's in need of some assistance, ok?" She pouted. "We will fetch you all when dinner is done." He ruffled her hair and she laughed before leaving the kitchen.

"You two have become quite close." Sebastian commented and Agni nodded.

"Yes. I will admit Mr. Sebastian. She is quite pretty. Very amusing."

Sebastian bristled and continued on with his preparations for a moment before wiping his hands clean. "I must go into the inner kitchen. I'm sure you can manage." And he left.

* * *

><p>Ciel stared down the well prepared table and couldn't help but suppress a smirk at the disgruntled look on his butlers face. Vittoria had been in the process of serving tea when Finni came whizzing by practically causing her to spill the tea but was stopped just in time by Agni. They shared an intimate moment before Sebastian broke it up by clearing his throat rather loudly.<p>

Sebastian was jealous. Something he had never seen before.

_Ha! Black mail for a later time._

But now, it was time for business to get these people out of his place, and quickly. They had originally been searching for a woman, Meena, if he recalled correctly, and wouldn't be leaving until they located her. They began talking and it turned nasty very quickly.

"So you mean to tell me that this man brought Meena back to England?" He took a calm bite of his meal. "You're making a big fuss of just a simple female servant."

"This is not just a minor matter!" The prince jumped up, pounding his fists on the table effectively startling everyone around except the butler. "Do you know the despair I felt when I was forced to separate from Meena!" He grabbed onto Ciel's shirt. "I felt so—"

"No, I don't." Ciel's words were simple and non-caring, effectively gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "The meager feelings that arises from that degree of matter, I cannot and do not wish to comprehend them."

"Young master…" Vittoria made to step forward, too comfort him but Sebastian held out a hand to stop her in a 'leave-him-be' manner. She reached up unexpectedly and grabbed his hand, her green eyes sad.

"There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in. There are some feelings of despair that you can never ever shake off. You're probably unable to comprehend that." Ciel smacked off his hands and without another word left the room.

Vittoria squeezed Sebastian's hand and looked after the boy, slightly upset. "Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"Should we go after him?"

"Why don't you and your 'friend' go after him?" He said. The look of hurt on her face was enough for him to contemplate saying he was sorry but instead she gave a curt apology to those in the room and ran after Ciel.

She burst through the door and saw the boy leaning against the way nearby and hurried over to him, squatting down to eye level.

"Are you alright?"

"They won't return no matter how much I try." He said, clenching his fist and suddenly his face was brushing against the fabric of her dress. His first reaction was to shove her off but she held tight…and he didn't want her to let go.

"Ciel…I will follow until the end. We will bring to justice those who have wronged you." She whispered into his ear, hugging him close. "But I will be here to care for you. You are only human." The last part struck him and she pulled away, her eyes soft. "Forgive me for being too forward. I will admit I have grown attached to you rather quickly."

"You shouldn't."

"I won't lose to Sebastian."

Ciel stared at her and her determined face and sighed, brushing her off and heading down the hall. "I don't need you to accompany me. Go tend to your duties. Leave me be."

She watched as he walked until he was out of sight.

She wandered back to the dining area to see it all cleared and Sebastian wheeling out a cart."Hey..." she called out. She hadn't really been alone with him for a while and his attitude was something she wanted to confront.

But how do you confront the most terrifying thing in the world…about their attitude?

He didn't respond. He only looked and up she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"If you're looking for your friend, he's gone to prepare. He and the Prince have something planned for tonight." His tone was cold and calculating.

"I came to talk to you, asshole."

Sebastian stopped short of the door. "Yes?"

"What has been up with you?" She stepped a bit closer. "I know you don't like Agni and Soma but still, you've been an even bigger ass than usual."

"What makes you think it is anything else.

"Because you are a demon and nothing usually bothers you."

"Maybe that's because you're more in touch with your pathetic human side. I am a demon, you do not come close. We are different." He didn't mean for the words to come out cruel. He looked back and for a moment, he wondered if she would cry. Demons didn't cry… but still she had cried that day in the cemetery for her friend. It was possible.

"You know, we are different Sebastian." Her voice wavered. "But it is the fact that I understand my human side to realize that there will be a moment when will you fail Ciel. When he's in desperate need your demon side won't understand. But I will. I won't let him down. I'm too human for that to happen." She hastily wiped a tear from her cheek. "I will win for him you know."

"Not if you want me to kill you."

"So be it."

Her last sentence shocked him and he turned to stare. She stood resolute. Determined and Sebastian thought if he were to fight her right now that she'd prove a worthy opponent.

"Vittoria!" The doors swung open and Finnian burst in. "Tori! The young master is looking for you!"She turned to leave but glanced back at a blank Sebastian. For a while she thought that their closeness would've changed him and couldn't deny the hurt when she realized that this was only temporary. He'd kill her and be done with her.

_But I'll plan. He can be deceitful but I'll show him what true deceit his._

With that in mind she locked arms with Finni and left.

Sebastian's smirk was cruel when the room was empty. She went off to find her petty little friend when indeed her petty little friend wasn't exactly who she thought he was.

She will be heartbroken.

For the past few days they had been investigating the string of "hang-ups" around London and how interesting that Soma and Agni show up around that time too.

_Yes…how interesting_

* * *

><p><strong>Vittoria's POV<strong>

Sebastian can be mean. I noticed that. He can be manipulative. That was true. But for some odd reason finding out that he was malicious…was…I couldn't even begin to describe it. I left with Finni not because I wanted to see what Agni was up to but because I needed to be far away from Sebastian as possible."Today was so lovely, isn't it?" Finni and I gazed out side at the dark purple sky that was fading to black and all my depressing thoughts flew out the window we were staring out of. Finni's story was truly something I couldn't wrap my mind around. How he was caged up and experimented on.

"You really love the outdoors, don't you?"

His face lit up like I had given him a whole basket of desserts and gave him permission to eat them all. It was amazing to watch the servants of the house. Although the everyday mundane chores given to them escaped their comprehension…from what I saw, they were much capable in other areas. I learned Meylene's eyes were special, which explained that day out in the snow. Bard was a specialist in weapons and Finni…who would dare go up against inhuman strength?

"I love it. The openness." His eyes became glazed. "It means everything to me. And Sebastian…he gave it to me."

I stalled ever so slightly and I was grateful he didn't notice.

"Sebastian gave us all something. Meylene was freed from the burden of killing all the time. Bard was given a place where life wasn't all about kill or be killed, and I was given a big open yard. Even you got a home!" He looked so happy that I didn't know whether or not I should speak, so I didn't and he didn't seem to mind.

"Sebastian can be scary sometimes but I think it's because he doesn't understand how to 'feel'."This time I did pause in walking and he noticed.

"How to feel?"

"I don't think I ever saw Sebastian feel anything before. It's not frightening. It's sad." He said, responding to my question.

I wanted to scoff. I wanted to snort. I wanted to roll my eyes but something in me wouldn't let me. Finnian looked so sure, eyes all starry and what not. Instead I nodded, arranging my features into what I hoped looked like understanding.

"I've been looking for you."

I turned and Ciel was standing there, looking grumpy. "I want tea."

"Doesn't Sebastian usually bring you tea?"

"Yes Vittoria," it made me smile to hear him use my name. "But Sebastian is busy."

"Hn. Well since it seems everyone capable of serving tea is gone, I guess I shall." I had remembered Sebastian saying something about Agni and Soma going out which slightly depressed me. I wanted to talk to Agni about Sebastian's mood swings. "I suppose you'll want it in your study?"

"No. My bed room. It's getting late and today has been strenuous." Finni watched us with wide eyes and I gave a polite bow and he left us just as quickly. When we were alone again Finni turned shy.

"Tori can I ask what brought you here anyways?" He focus was on the floor and it was so intense I thought he'd burn a hole into it.

I looked at him, racking my brain for an answer and settling on something vague. "Destiny."And I left for the kitchen without wondering if he was even following me. It didn't take long before I was in Ciel's bedroom sitting the tea down on his table. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting.

"Prepare me for bed."

I had done this very few times but I knew how. I quietly retrieved his night shirt and set to work undressing him. Ciel was confident in me to do this smoothly and he had right too. In those few times I had mastered the slip and slide of cloth over Ciel's body so that no one part of him was every truly exposed.

"It is quiet tonight." He commented, his tone soft.

"Hn. Sebastian must be sleeping" I joked and Ciel snorted into his tea.

"Ha. Unlikely."

He was quiet as I slipped the night shirt on and buttoned it up effortlessly with my gloved hands. I reached for his eye patch and ran my fingers over it softly and he shut his visible eye.

"Lies are abundant in life, did you know that?" his voice was a whisper.

"I do."

"Can you handle that it is possible that anyone and everyone will lie to you?"

I didn't answer as I slipped my fingers through the easily tied knot that held the patch in place."Not everyone is as they seem."

"You have proved that, young master."

I stood back to look at my work and felt that it was suitable. He took up his tea again and sipped it, eyeing me.

"The incidents we have been investigating. It may be possible that Soma and Agni are behind it."

The statement was blunt causing me to stall for a moment. "You are telling me this why?"

"You are assisting us in this investigation and I find it imperative you know all the details. Even the fact that your friend may be a criminal. They have been suspicious from the get go. This is an order. Get close to Agni and Soma as much as possible in any way. I need to know everything."

I frowned. Me and Agni were already close but I was to get closer. And Agni…a criminal? It didn't seem likely. I gathered up his clothes and prepared to leave.

"While being somewhat 'human' has its perks, it can be devastating."

I looked back at him staring into his tea. I walked over and crouched.

"Ciel. I'd be human if only to feel the thrum of my heart and the emotions of a simple girl over the cold calculating mind of a demon. But sadly I am stuck in the between right now."

"We will fix that. It has to be done." He said firmly at my reproachful look. "I cannot have you weak and defenseless." He yawned and I stood up, smiling. Oh how often did he fool me into thinking he was older than he truly was and I was appreciative that I had these scarce moments with him to see the child he actually was.

"Bed time for the kid!"

He didn't argue and snuggled down into his sheets. I reached down and moved a few stray hairs out of his face. It was truly child like. Not too childish however. He just looked like the boy I had imagined him to be if he hadn't have gone through all this. It might've been the sleep he was craving that made him look that way but I couldn't suppress my smile.

I was right to fight for him. I knew it in that moment that I would do anything to protect his soul. Without thinking I leaned down and kissed his forehead again, with no protesting and when I leaned back his eyes were closed, lost in sleep where I wagered he didn't have to endure this pain.

I left the room and looked up and down the hallway and made my way to my room.

Agni had once told me if I wanted to talk then if I just sought him out, he'd listen and that was when he caught me sulking one day after an argument Sebastian and I had. I blurted out everything right there in the hallway feeling so angry. So upset and Agni didn't interrupt. When I was done he let me hug him. I felt closer to Agni than to anyone else in the house but I was dedicated to Sebastian.

Or am I? It's just a seal…

Maybe I liked Agni more than just a friend…I never knew what it was like to really 'like' someone before. I had heard as a kid that it was a feeling like no other. It confused you. Befuddled you. Made you want to give it up and yet you knew you couldn't.

It made you frustrated and yet you lived with it because it was important to you. After that, then the true feelings came along when you realized you had found the right person. Those jittery feelings of 'love' that still would confuse and fluster you.

I was confused alright…

Because there was only one person that all of those truly applied to.

And it wasn't Agni.

"Miss Vittoria! You're awake at this hour?" I turned around to see the man I was thinking about. Agni was not to far behind me. He opened his arms precisely as I jumped into them, snuggling into his calming hug and just for a second I wondered what it would be like to hug Sebastian.

_I wonder if he's warm. Soft._

"Is there something wrong?" he questioned, putting a hand on my head. I had so much to say but I had to say it right. I could kill two birds with one stone easily. Get close was my goal. Know everything. But to get close takes a little time, a little nudging here and there.

"Everything…" I mumbled into his chest.

"So I've seen."

"What?"

"You look distressed. You've been looking this way for a while now. We are friends. You can tell me what's wrong." I needed to find and or create a problem. I was happy with the way things were going on. At my silence he squeezed me tighter, poking for a response and I was fishing in a sea and coming up with nothing. "Is it Sebastian?" What the hell? Sebastian was the least of my worries.

"Why do you say that?"

"You two seem to be having problems lately."

I scoffed. We ALWAYS had problems. "Agni, I could care less about Sebastian.""Or maybe you care too much for him."

I pulled away. He was becoming ridiculous. "Excuse me?"

"I once heard that when two people really love each other, they bicker constantly to cover it up."

"Agni I don't feel anything for Sebastian."

Agni thought for a second. "Maybe he feels something for you? But you feel something…for someone else?"

I shrugged figuring he was talking about Ciel. The awkward love hate relationship all three of us had. "It's complicated."

Agni pulled me back and the air changed around us.

"A-Agni!"

"Hn…"

He held me close and I felt awkward and then a thought hit me. We were as close as we could get, might as well drive the nail home.

"Where are you going so late at night?" I whispered, laying my hands against his chest and he hummed in content but didn't answer me so I tried again. "Please tell me? It will be our little secret." His eyes were closed but his lips were turned down in a frown. "Agni?" He placed a hand against my cheek and I fell silent.

"You are trying squeeze information out of me?" he questioned and my mouth ran dry.

"Am I really bad at this?"

"You're trying to lure me into a sense of security. Interesting how you play so easily on words and feelings without realizing it. Right now you're using our closeness to get even closer. But I noticed something interesting." He spoke to me softly. "There are several other ways you could have tried to trick me…so why this way? Is it possible that there is something underneath all of this?"

Was he implying that I felt something for him? I felt my chest tighten. Did I feel something for him. I was feeling something, I just don't know what.

"I just know where your heart belongs. It's not here in this hallway with me." Again with the ever so cheerful smile. It was so friendly that I felt guilty for trying to trick him in the first place.

"What now?"

"I believe I'll leave Sebastian to deal with that." He said and right at that second Sebastian stepped calmly around the corner.

"Ladies should be in bed at this hour." I was released and sighed heavily in relief but it didn't last long. I was snatched up by Sebastian and towed away toward my room. "Goodnight Agni."

Once we reached my door I expected him to leave but instead he stared at me as if he was just noticing me for the first time. Everything was quiet and still, like time itself had slowed to a sluggish halt and it was only us in the whole place. I felt like I was going to be scolded and honestly…I thought I deserved to be scolded. As for why, I don't know.

"Sebastian…"

He slammed both his arms on either side of my head, scaring me into backing up what little distances I had between my body and the wall. His eyes bore into mine as if searching and I let him. Every time he and I were near each other there was always some sort of tension but there was none now. He was looking for a non verbal explanation. Sebastian gazed intently and I got another perfect shot at his face and without realizing it, my hand reached up and the fingertips lightly grazed his cheek. I could hear Agni's words echoing in my head about where my heart lay. It was with Ciel, since the beginning.

"You should be going to bed. Long day tomorrow." His voice was strained and I frowned. I never had reason to worry about the butler but his face had twisted to and fro as if he was searching for answers and finding them all, but they weren't what he was expecting. I let my gloved finger trail from his cheek to his neck.

"What's wrong?"

He let out a low intense growl and instead of frightening me I rather enjoyed the soft rumbling and since he was so close I could feel it send slight trembles through my body. I tried to understand his face and wracked my brain for what could be the cause of this all.

_Of course!_

"Sebastian…what happened in the hallway… it was an order from Ciel." His face didn't change as he pulled away, straightened his jacket and bid me a goodnight. He swiftly turned the corner and I was left alone in the dark with some odd empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh. This was hard to write : I'm sorry this all took so long and I don't have much to say since its 1am and I'm super tired! Keep around. The next chapter is going to get a little more in depth and a little more interesting.**

**BTW: I only did this arch because I wanted a conflict between V and Sebastian. Of course he'll be forced to feel things and so will she because of Agni but later on ;) well…I'll will FORCE them to confess :D **

**Read, Review, repeat :D Thnx u guys.**

**Sincerely, **

**Sarabi-chan!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Vittoria! Sadly. **

**Again, special thanks to everyone :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

The morning was peaceful and quiet as I headed toward Ciel's room. I arrived at his room promptly as always and when I pushed the door open I had not quite expected for her to be there. She was perched lithely on the edge of the bed and my young master was lazily sprawled out beside her. She looked up upon my entrance and stood hastily, bidding me a good morning. I couldn't help myself but find it odd. I was sure that she would have been upset with me yet she was smiling quite brightly.

Which meant I had spent all night berating myself. How humiliating.

"I didn't expect you to be awake so early. Both of you." I sat down the tray of tea I brought with me. Ciel sat up and ran a hand through his hair sighing softly. "Might I ask what you two were gossiping about?" Her lip twitched into a frown.

"I was reporting that I hadn't gained any new information regarding Agni nor Soma's exploits." She pointedly glared me. "Since someone interrupted my investigation with his creepiness." I handed my master the newspaper I had prepared and chuckled. It seemed as if she had completely forgotten the uncomfortable atmosphere of last night and for that I was grateful.

Because it lingered on the edges of my mind and I wish that it didn't.

I didn't truly understand I was so furious at her behavior. I came down the hallway and saw her wrapped up in Agni's arms and I felt some raw emotion. For a moment I saw the true deception she could cause. She looked so capable and even though she was weak, the way she played with words got her close enough…she could have killed him. Seeing her so intrigued me yet upset me. I was used to toying with a helpless girl but I got a glimpse of what she was. I preferred the way she was now. Unknowing and feisty. Simple. I could wrap my mind around that. And that irked me even further considering there was very little I had trouble wrapping my mind around.

I began to feel uneasy when my master uttered a strangled noise. I knew it was coming but I hadn't expected Vittoria to be present. Not that I cared at all if she realized her toy was possibly a criminal. I didn't and inside I felt a smug feeling at the fact that she'd learn the truth. A coffee house in Piccadilly Circus was attacked around the time after Soma and Agni had vacated the building. I was conducting my own research and with the speed and strength needed to accomplish the feats of hanging people upside down the only suspects that could be draw were the two. Yes she'd be crushed.

She'd be hurt just like I was when I saw her in the hallway.

_I was hurt?_

No. I wasn't. I was annoyed. Yes. She would be the one hurt because she was foolish enough to let her petty emotions to come into play. I would never do such a thing.

When I finished the tea Ciel's face was contemplative and Vittoria's was a mix of shock, pain, and understanding. They shared a look and she nodded before he turned to me.

"Send for Lau."

* * *

><p><strong>Ciel's POV<strong>

There was just too damn much going on. Too many conflicting emotions in one place. First Vittoria. She had been upset, I could tell it in her eyes, when the paper came. She knew then, without a doubt they were too

suspicious to pass up and investigation.

Then Sebastian, for the first time, who was absolutely quiet. No snide remarks or anything. I could tell that something was stewing between the two and it was irritating the hell out of me. Then I had Vittoria dress me and sent her to search out scones for my breakfast.

That's when things flipped.

It wasn't long before I found myself with a tray of blueberry scones, Earl Grey tea, and Lau. The latter I could do without. And also one giggling maid and one very disheveled butler. Sebastian was without his coat or tie and his shirt was somewhat unbuttoned and he looked highly upset. Vittoria continued to sputter giggles as Lau and I talked about the probabilities that cropped up with the attack on the coffeehouse.

She sputtered once more and I watched in wonder as Sebastian plucked out several bananas, a few spoons, and a muffin from his pocket. "What the hell happened Sebastian?"

He pointedly glared at Vittoria whose snickers were becoming more and more uncontrolled. "I-I went to the k-kitchen!" She laughed out. "There was a c-cat on the window sill meowing!" I twitched. I hated felines. Damn allergies with legs. "I opened the window! I-I was just going to take it in from the cold, you know keep it in my room" She wiped a tear. "But Sebastian saw me…tried to take Mr. Sparkles and…" A gut wrenching laughter shook her. "We fought and I won!"

Lau looked terribly amused and I had to admit, I was too. It isn't every day Sebastian wrestles someone for a

cat…and loses. No wonder he looked the way he did but we had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Well if your rivalry is done, we need to prepare. Tonight I'm sure those two will be heading out once again on their "search" for "Mina". We will tail them."

Vittoria nodded, her disposition unnerving. It was as if the closeness she shared with that butler of Soma's didn't really matter. For a moment it seemed incredibly cold hearted, how her feelings could have changed and I didn't like the idea of her with ice in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Vittoria's POV &amp; Time Skip<strong>

I praise myself. Seriously, I was getting good at sorting out my emotions and categorizing them all. It was like trying to organize thousands of papers in the right type of large envelopes made for documents, each with their own identifying color. I could open a packet and there would be everything and I could stuff the rest into a filing cabinet for later…or in some instances never open a drawer again.

So believe me when I say it was easy for me to be level headed when we went out following Agni and Soma. Agni's folder was a beautiful white one mixed in with exotic colors to represent his allegiance to that brat…I mean prince. He really didn't need to have a folder. I concluded before we all set out, that Agni was my friend and my friend only.

These strong feelings I have weren't for him or for anyone really. What were packed inside were my uncertainties that he was innocent yet my wish for him to be. My feelings of close friendship. Memories of last night in the hallway... The odd flutter of my heart I was doing my best to forget.

Everything I couldn't bear to think about was sealed shut inside leaving me to actually feel carefree and able to easily flow with our investigation. Hell it even allowed me to get along with Sebastian even though he probably hated my guts for throttling him about my new best friend. Oh Mr. Sparkles…

Anyways it made everything easier for to me focus on the more important things but in the back of my mind I couldn't help wonder what would happen when or if…I had to open the folder again…

"We shall return." Ciel's words broke through my thoughts as we stood outside, hidden, near a pub where Soma and Agni disappeared into. "I'll leave it up to you two to report if anything else happens." Jabbing a finger in mine and Sebastian's direction.

Agni and Soma had indeed seemed to be searching for this woman and they had been in and out of pub after pub to no avail. Sebastian, Ciel, Lau, and I left back to head back but a sudden odd unknown feeling hit me

abruptly. I felt as if I would vomit as a wave of nausea over took me but that wasn't the worst part.

A sudden fire stole into me. It burned from my stomach up into my chest before concentrating solely on my throat. I gasped but the air only fueled the fire causing it to rage out of control and the flames licked at my insides, burning me under my own cold skin. I clenched my eyes shut and I didn't dare move until the feeling passed suddenly, leaving me weak and weary. Of the group two looked at me with concern in their eyes and as for one other…a look of understanding.

"Let us hurry back. I do believe Vittoria is quite hungry."

I laid my head against the cool surface of the wall in the kitchen as I watched Sebastian move around here and there. He was moving everything against the walls as best as possible when Finni walked in the back door, a little blonde headed girl following him.

"I brought her Sebastian!" he said happily but the girl just looked confused. Lost and she was so pale that she looked sickly. Her eyes were settled far into her skull and she was trembling from head to toe. I was beginning to become suspicious. Sebastian made a comment about me being hungry earlier when in fact I had eaten breakfast with the servants this very morning.

"Thank you Finnian, you are free to leave."

He skipped merrily toward the door before doubling back and hugging me.

The pain was instantaneous. The fire raged again and I didn't move to hug him back. I could taste Finnian in the air much clearer than usual. He smelt of pine but there was something under that. It was lighter andI couldn't place it to anything but I felt greedy. I wanted whatever it was. So badly.

But he pulled away just as my mouth began to water, waved to me before leaving.

"You have more self control than I thought." Sebastian said idly and the flame died down to a more of a just burning sensation. I watched as he led the little girl to the middle of the room and crouched beside her.

"You said you were going to make this pain go away." I rasped echoing his words from earlier when we arrived back. I was so afraid and he told me to sit tight, that he knew what to do.

"I will. With the help of this young girl." His face was soft as he gently nudged her forward. "Lucy, this is Vittoria. Vittoria…this is Lucy." She smiled and it pulled her waxy skin taunt. "I've been visiting her a lot. She's been very very sick."Her hair was like strait as straw and fell past her shoulders but her large blue eyes were trained on only me."She will never get better…" The words made me flinch. "Come say hello." I didn't want to. I didn't want to feel what I had just felt toward Finnian towards this girl. "She has a dying wish and only you can help her with it." Damn Sebastian. His face was gentle and the girl turned to him and placed a bony hand on his cheek. I walked forward slowly and sank to my knees in front of her.

"You look like an angel…" her voice was so light that if I wasn't a demon, I wouldn't have heard her.

"She does, doesn't she?" Sebastian agreed and I narrowed my eyes. He was too easy going. There was a glint in his eye that made me worry.

"You see Vittoria; she has lived a short life and will soon perish. She has always had this passion for wanting to help people. Will you grant her dying wish?"

When it clicked…I just couldn't think. She reached toward me with both hands and I looked at her unseeing. She cradled my face and thumbed my cheek. "She's so pretty Mr. Sebastian. How can she be so pretty and be sick too." Her fingers were burning my skin and my mouth was watering again. She smelt like fresh rain but again there was an undertone that sent my mouth to watering. I swallowed heavily and looked at Sebastian who wasn't looking back at me. "I just want to die…" she whispered, "But I want to die doing something for good. Mr. Sebastian told me a lot of things in the past few days…" Her eyes connected with mine. "He says you're both demons…but I can tell you're both the good kind." A weak smile that was slowly killing me as I realized exactly what he was doing. "He wants to save you from your sickness. He says you have something worth fighting for."

"Ciel…" the words fluttered from my mouth and she stepped away from Sebastian toward me. I reached up, trying my best to not look the way I felt, and let my finger wipe away a tear that had slid down her cheek.

"She has no family Vittoria. I can't let you roam loose in this house in the state you're in."She coughed so hard that it racked her body and she fell. I caught her quickly and laid her down on the floor and her breaths came in wheezy gasps, her arms still stretched out.

"Mr. Sebastian must really care for you to do this." I looked up at him and noted the shocked look on his face at her words. "He's a really nice man…" Her lower lip stuck out. "I wish he was my daddy…." I felt a lump rise in my throat and she turned back to me. "Will you promise me something?"

"A-anything Lucy…"

"Make him happy…I have seen so little happiness…"

Her little pale arms fell down by her eyes everything in my tensed. Her eyes fluttered shut and I felt my back arch. Everything was becoming hazy except her scent which was flooding my senses. I was losing it and I looked at Sebastian for help.

"Just follow your instincts…"

I would not. No. I absolutely would not devour a soul. Never again. I began to back away letting a growl rip through my bared teeth and he frowned. "So we shall do this the hard way?" He reached down toward the girl and laid a finger on her forehead. "We don't have much time…" A black hazy film began to settle over her and suddenly she was trashing…shrieking…hurting. I coiled and launched myself at Sebastian. We collided on the floor and I went for his throat. How dare he attempt to do something like this? Did he not see he was hurting her?

Hurting me!

But he was far more skilled than I was and so in the end he pulled me up straight, fisted his gloved hand into my hair and wrapped his other arm around my waist and my arms to keep me from using them. I jerked as he pushed me forward. The girl was still thrashing as if having a horrible seizure and cuts were appearing everywhere, splattering the clean floor with her red blood. He forced me to my knees and knelt with me. She stopped thrashing and I watched in horror as something wispy and blue began to seep out of an open wound on her chest. I was hovering completely over her and Sebastian forced my head down to it. I could feel his powerful body pressed against mine, leaving me no way to escape and the fire built up so horribly that I began to cry.

"Do it for Ciel."

And I breathed. I sucked in a deep breath without meaning too and felt my back arch as the breath sucked into my mouth and nose bringing with it her sweet little soul. Sebastian's body shifted to accommodate me but keep me still, his hand pulling harder on my hair causing me to twitch. It felt like I had been breathing in forever and when it was over…everything felt different.

When I was finished Sebastian gently let me go to stand and I stared blankly at the girl underneath me whose lips were tugged up slightly. She died smiling. I looked around and everything just seemed new. As if I had gotten new eyes. So much more crisp and clear was my vision and when I stood up, I could feel every muscle move with me with a new acute sense.

"You can thank me later. We're behind." Sebastian stepped around into my field of vision. "We have orders to attend to. I know you're angry, but you'll live with it."

Was I angry?

Yes, there was a dead child on the floor at my feet. But she had welcomed it with open arms, had she not? She did something she always wanted too…she was in a better place…could I be angry at that? And when I really thought about it, it was well thought out…Sebastian didn't bring me some child forcefully and forced their deaths upon them then made me feed.

No he brought me someone who understood…could I be angry with him? No. But apparently he didn't come to the conclusions I had. He pulled off his glove by biting the middle finger gently and tugging it off. He leaned down and brushed his fingers across her forehead and suddenly she was a flurry of black feathers. They swirled around in the kitchen before disintegrating into nothing leaving nothing behind, not even blood.

I could say I felt empty…but that wasn't exactly it. Sebastian was replacing everything in the kitchen and I watched him with a new sense of respect. Not enough so that I still wouldn't tease him however.

"Why do I feel so…"

"Different?" He finished, putting the last chair in its rightful place. "Because you haven't consumed a soul since the day you were made. Everything you've been seeing has been dull. Through practically human eyes. Most well trained demons can go centuries without eating…but that's for those who are centuries old. Like me." He walked over and threw the back door open. "Your skills have been mediocre but you've accepted what you are, and now you'll see just how capable you are. Now if we're done talking, we have a job to do."

He motioned for me and I walked out the door and he followed behind me, shutting the door with a soft click.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sebastian knew they didn't have time to stand around but he expected her to be broken up, pissed, and yelling. Yet here she was standing beside him on a snowy rooftop as if she hadn't just seen a young girl die. Her hair was much glossier and her eyes were sharper, more defined. It happened when she consumed the soul, her whole appearance changed.

Vittoria was scanning the area below them quietly. It wasn't that she was horribly upset but she didn't have time to think about it. Although Lucy lingered in her thoughts heavily…such a sweet….knowing…young girl, she'd have to wait. Right now she was facing another fear.

A fear that Agni would walk out those doors.

And in that second her worst fear was confirmed. The man in question slipped out the doors of the mansion, gave a hasty look around to see if he was being followed and made his escape. No matter how much she physically had changed…her emotions had not and so therefore the pain she felt hit her just as hard.

It didn't take them long to reach the window of the room Ciel was lounging quietly in with Lau. Sebastian was hanging upside down giving him the illusion of being almost bat like and Vittoria stood underneath him, her toes on the very edge of the ledge. Ciel raised an eyebrow at the new girl that stood before him and figured it was Sebastian. He'd ask later.

They were in the midst of leaving when the door swung on and revealed Prince Soma.

"Wait! Let me come also… I have been aware for some time that Agni leaves while I'm asleep. I-I thought he was just simply out with Miss Vittoria" at this he scowled. "But I witnessed him tonight…leaving. I want to know what he is up to."

They all spared a glance at one another and knew that trying to leave the prince behind wouldn't do anyone any good.

As they maneuvered across the grown Vittoria faltered as she stared around. _"Vittoria…." _Something had called her name and she could've sworn she heard it…but sensing nothing, she pressed on.

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose. Whatever changed Vittoria did NOT change her attitude. At the moment she was squealing with glee at a dressed-for-cold-weather Ciel outside of a home they followed Agni too.

"Oh Ciel you're so adorable!" She tugged on his cheek until he slapped it away. "Oh come on. Give a woman a break here."

"You're acting weird."

"And?"

He sighed heavily. "Look, we need to focus. This is the home of Harold West Jebb. Importer of various goods, including Indian goods. I met him once before. He's rather creepy, not to mention his criminal record"

"Why would Agni go see this man?" Soma asked.

"Mina's name showed up on some of West's papers. According to what I read, business mostly took place in the Bengal area. The hanging incident may have hurt the business however…it seems such damage was avoided due to Lord West being absent while the incidents took place" Sebastian answered as if it was something they all should've known.

"I guess we better go in then." Ciel muttered.

"If that's your wish."

A few minutes later they were crouched outside a door, all five listening anxiously.

"Vittoria…" Soma whispered once they confirmed that Agni was with West. "Are….you and Agni more than friends?"

_What the hell?_ "No Soma, we are not." She replied.

"You sure?"

"This isn't the time."

Sebastian's lip twitched at their whispering. No…now was definitely not the time. They were quiet again for a while until the mention of "Mina" to which Soma unthinkingly left them in full sprint into the room, declaring that someone tell him where Mina was. Sebastian placed a firm hand over Ciel's mouth and indicated for the boy not to make any sudden loud noises.

"This is highly troublesome…" Lau noted. "Yet very interesting" Vittoria twitched with the urge to slap him but instead peeked around the corner and into the room at the yelling match that was happening.

"Er….What are we going to do guys? This is getting nasty quickly." They were conversing behind her back and Agni swung down on Soma and she couldn't wait for their answer. She dove into the room, keeping low enough to ensure her speed. She slid between the two and bent her left leg letting herself tip backwards. Her hands touched the ground and she lifted her right leg and his hand collided with it. The force with which he hit made her realize that if she had not 'eaten' that would've surly shattered the bones in her leg.

"Vittoria!"

"Well hello Agni."

She pushed herself up far enough to complete a back flip so she stood facing him. He was shocked to say the least, that she was there and doing what he should've been doing. Protecting his master.

"Ooh la laaaa!" West exclaimed taking in the beauty before him. "Who is she? Hm? She yours Agni?"

Vittoria's lip twitched. "I'm sorry but I belong to no one. Now, I shall be taking the prince."

Sebastian, Lau, and Ciel watched impatiently as she took Soma's arm by the elbow and lead him toward the door.

"Tsk. Now we can't have that. You either stay here, or you go nowhere"

There was a whoosh of air and she barely moved in time to see Agni who had taking another swing behind her back. "You either leave with us, or in a box sweet heart, which is it?" West drawled.

She pretended to think for a moment. "Soma….go ahead and leave…I'll handle this…" Soma backed away, his heart thumping through his chest and he was afraid it would burst. His beloved butler was going to fight this woman. His beloved friend to whom he had trusted to always stay by his side…was no longer at his side anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Vittoria's POV<strong>

It took him what seemed like FOREVER but he was finally gone, and out the door. I turned to Agni who had sunk to his knees.

_No matter what, he is always going to be my friend…_

"Vittoria…" I stepped forward when he said my name but West cut him off.

"Agni…destroy her then search out the prince! Do you want me to take back my promise!"

Then he was upon me. He had unraveled his hand and he was swinging so fiercely at me that I didn't have time to take up an offensive stance. I hissed when he came close to close for comfort making me duck and then I jumped backwards, into something hard.

I hadn't noticed that I had gotten so close to the wall that I jumped right into it and Agni wasted no moment to take advantage of my weakness. His right hand gripped my throat and squeezed so hard that I could hardly cry out. I saw…someone…walk into the room and West let out a girlish scream.

"What the hell is that!"

"Oh deer…Vittoria you've gotten yourself into a messy pickle." I bristled at his choice of words.

Only Sebastian would dare to wear a deer mantle piece over his head to save me. He swung his foot at Agni, a well placed kick, and he released me to jump back, his face streaming with red tears.

"Kill it! Killll itttt! Agni kill it with fire or something!" West yelled.

I resisted the urge to snort and Sebastian stood in front of me and I heard Ciel's faint yells in the hallway. Agni attacked again and I became afraid when Sebastian didn't move so I did the only thing I could do.

I screamed.

Agni fell short and Sebastian flinched and turned his furry head toward me. Well now, since I had everyone's attention…

"Agni…" I stepped around my deer friend to look at him. "What the hell are you doing, attacking us?" His face warped into one of sadness that didn't make sense to me.

"I have to…" he trailed off, taking a step closer and Sebastian laid a hand on my shoulder, obviously a warning that we were taking too long here.

"No you don't! What could this 'little girl' offer you?" I said gesturing to West who was cowering in the corner yelling threats. Agni didn't respond and Sebastian tugged me, beginning to pull me from the room but I couldn't leave.

Not without Agni.

"Come with me. Us. Whatever he is offering we can give it to you! I promise!"

But he wasn't even looking at me anymore. I had one last card to play.

"Agni! I love you!"

Sebastian stopped pulling me and Agni's head snapped up. For a glorious moment I thought I had won, that he was going to come to me…but instead he turned away…and I felt hope slip through my fingers.

"It isn't me Vittoria, just leave."

I was prepared to run forward and Sebastian hoisted me up under his arm and I protested as much as I could. I screamed. I yelled. I thrashed, but he wouldn't let me go. We left and once outside he sat me down, chucked the deer head off into the distance and gave me a hard look which I returned with a scowl.

"I was trying to get him to come back"

He didn't say anything. This would make the second time I had to explain this to him. This was becoming an issue.

"What!"

Silent look.

"Sebastian…." I let go an exasperated breath. "What I said wasn't true." He looked like he didn't believe me. "You heard him yourself."

"Then who was he talking about?"

"Who indeed…"

"I believe I know…"

How the hell would he know if I didn't even know! "Then tell me!" His smirk returned full force.

"I don't think so."

"Sebastian!"

He took off and I followed behind him as he teased me. While I was wholly focused on knocking him down and forcefully squeezing the truth from him, in the back of my head I was better than I was a few minutes ago. It wasn't over. Not by a long shot. I could feel it in my bones. And it felt good to argue with Sebastian. As always.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Unknown<strong>

"They have went ahead and fed her my lord. We must act quickly."

"Be slow. Cautious. She is powerful now and we need her in pristine condition. Bring her to me." A old raspy voice said weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>All I have to say is…<strong>

**DUNNNN DUNNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN. O.0 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Sadly...I don't own Kuroshitsuji -weeps-**

* * *

><p>I frowned into the mirror of my little room and Ciel, Sebastian, and a cowering Soma were behind me. (Don't ask, it's his fault that I'm stuck doing what I'm about to do) I sifted my black locks through my fingers and studied myself a moment more before heaving a great sigh.<p>

"Do I have to? It's that brat's fault that he even saw me anyways!" I shot him an evil look and noted with satisfaction that he blanched before backing to toward the door. "I would love to understand how the discoloration of hair worked but I would prefer to stay outside..safely…"he said with a trembling voice and he was gone. Good. Saved me the trouble of having to put him out. Several disgusting smelling bottles sat on the desk. Soma had no clue what I was and it was to remain that way.

It's not that I hated changing my appearance but it took a lot of energy to keep it up, especially the complicated one they were trying to have me do. It was Sebastian's stupid idea. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. A few inches taller(I already came to his neck). Lighter voice. Definitely going to be hard to maintain every bit of that and for only who knows how long. I shook my head and began combing my hands through my hair concentrating on a color. I had done it before, so I thought a strawberry blonde wouldn't be too bad. Starting at the roots, it was like pouring bleach on my head, just without the terrible side effects. I kept going until every bit of raven black was gone. The color didn't really compliment my pale skin so I figured a little more color wouldn't hurt there either.

Then my eyes. This was always the hardest part, changing the color pigmentation. I always needed a subject. "Ciel, come here." I turned around and he hadn't moved an inch. "I need blue eyes, you have blue eyes." I held my arms out expectantly. "You're not going to gauge my eyes out?" I smirked at his question and winked teasingly. "Maybe if Sebastian wasn't here guarding you." His visible eye narrowed and I laughed a little. Even Sebastian seemed entirely amused. "Ciel, I've been alone with you several times before and not once have I even bruised you. I just need your face."

He stepped forward until his chin brushed past my fingertips and I caressed his face. His eyes was so brilliant that I only hoped to mimic it, just a little. I grazed my thumb across his cheek and studied his cobalt eye and Sebastian watched us carefully, tense. I leaned forward, smoothed Ciel's hair out of the way, and put my left eye right in front of his. It wasn't instantaneous but it happened quickly enough. That familiar tingle came and I changed, putting my right eye in front of his and then I was done.

I blinked rapidly and turned back to the mirror briefly.

"Perfect" My eyes shimmered blue and I looked back at Sebastian whose eyebrow was raised. He looked dashing, as always (Yes, I'm willing to admit that he looked attractive. I accepted that fact in the past week and dubbed it ok. It's not like I was falling for him). Ciel motioned to my throat. "And what exactly are you going to do about your voice?" I had an idea. She had been in my thoughts all day. That sweet little girl. She was 'my Lucy'. I decided she deserved it. I could recall her voice most clearly in my mind and when I spoke next, it was light as air. Sebastian grew stiff and stared at me.

"Interesting choice."

I smiled at him but of course he didn't smile back. Ciel only looked between us and I figured he didn't know a thing about Lucy. The less he knew the better. The height I needed to be perfect. I needed an alias, in case Soma got us all caught and Ciel was all too eager to throw out 'head-maid' married to the 'head-butler'. Men like Sebastian needed a female that 'fit' them or at least, that was my opinion.

Not that I liked the idea of fitting Sebastian. Ciel's smirk was obvious but didn't irritate me as much as Sebastian's did. He held his gloved hands out to me. "Come here my darling wife." I forced a sickly sweet smile but growled in Ciel's direction. "This is humiliating. Why do I have to go to the extremes?"

"Because you're a Phantomhive servant, you're expected to."

Damn him. I slid my hands into Sebastian's and he pulled me up. "Just stand there." I commanded. I tried to picture what the right height was. Probably as tall as him. Oh great. I heaved a sigh and slid my hands over his shoulders. "Pick me up. This is a hard process." Lengthening bone was hard so I decided that if I let my legs go until they touched the floor properly, it would be much easier than estimating. His arms hefted me up and I wiggled in his grasp and my face heated up. I got into the right position and quickly my feet hit the ground.

I went to pull away but Sebastian's arms held firm and I shot him a look, that stupid smirk still there. "My my. How lovely. Truly fit for a demon's wife"

"Shut it Sebastian, its only temporary" I muttered but he couldn't let it drop. No no no. He pulled me, if possible, closer. "Good. I prefer the original you." I flailed my arms. "Ciel!" The boy in question shrugged before saying, "He's only acting like an over affectionate husband. It's entirely appropriate."

Oh he was a traitor of the worst kind.

"Besides…" He added, motioning to me, "You're white dress isn't exactly appropriate now that you're taller. Can you help that your husband is feeling a little passionate?"

I squeaked and wiggled away from Sebastian tugging on the hem of my little gown. "Get out!" I screeched. Once I was alone I sighed in relief and turned to the bed where my new maids outfit. It didn't take me long to get into it and I looked at myself in the mirror. It was an interesting make. Very slender and form fitting with quarterlength sleeves. It was all white and black, almost like my usual one but much more refined. Yay. (sarcasm). I had hit a snag while trying to lace it up and realized it would've been smart to have done my corset first, before the dress. I shuffled to the door and opened it a smidgen, peeking to the left to see a calm Sebastian. "I need your help…"

"Of course my pet."

"You can stop with these silly names…"I trailed off leaving the door open for him and Ciel.

"Brace yourself." Ciel said. He looked pale as he eyed Sebastian.

"Young master is just a corset."

"Yes but a corset in the hands of Sebastian Michaelis is a weapon from hell"

"Yeah yeah." I put my hands on the wooden frame of the bench and gasped in horror as Sebastian pulled on the strings of my corset. "Argh! Sebastian!" He pulled again, lacing and I bucked a little in protest. It continued until it was done and he laced up my dress. Ciel was right. Definitely a weapon from hell.

"Now, one final thing and we must hurry along." Sebastian said. He reached into his jacket and I turned around. He pulled out a little black box. My mind spazed so damn hard that I actually quit thinking. Mirth lit up his reddish brown eyes as he kneeled before me and opened it and inside glistened a pretty simple diamond wedding ring and I noticed on one of his gloved hands he had slid a sliver band over his ring finger.

"We must play this part perfectly. Now marry me so we shall be on our way."

My mind was still reeling from my mind shattering spasm. I automatically held my hand out and he seemed to want to laugh at me but Ciel was already doing that. He slid the ring on finger. "There now. We shall immediately take our leave." Ciel was impatient. I don't know why my mind wasn't registering anything or why this ring felt like it weighed a ton but I stared at it. I was all jittery and Sebastian had to snap his fingers in my face.

"Your new name's is Valerie Michaelis." Ciel was already headed out the door. "Now let's go." I grabbed my coat and Sebastian led the way and I followed trying to erase the image of Sebastian on one knee out of my head. Instead I tried to focus on more important things like could I keep this up for long and how I would react when I saw Agni.

Those thoughts lead up the ones I was having now. The whole week that passed was filled with nothing but cooking curry to perfection. We figured Agni was being bribed with the return of Mina to do his bidding. Agni was more than likely responsible for those innocent people being hung up and their shops attacked. They were all linked as competitors in today's curry competition. West would return Mina as soon as Agni won them the royal warrant with his right hand of god. I was no longer upset over Agni's betrayal as I came to terms with the fact that he was doing this for his prince who loved Mina deeply.

Ciel saw no reason for him to waste anymore time since the investigation didn't involve anything with the 'underworld' (yes I thought vampires and stuff too) drug traffickers. Instead he decided to claim his time back by acquiring a reward.

He was going to try and obtain the royal warrant for himself. I chuckled to myself. He's such a bully.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Everyone in the entire household came with us and we stood amongst several people who bustled about. We ran into Lau and a scantly dressed girl and him and Ciel spoke for a short time before West actually located us. I had my arm looped through Sebastian's. It was supposed to seem 'lady-like' if I did. The servants didn't understand what I had done and I explained that I obtained the look through certain herbs and different chemicals for my hair and another chemical for my eyes. The few inches to my height didn't exactly bother them as much but they asked about the ring and we explained the new alias and name. They asked no further questions but Soma…was being Soma. He needed to know EVERYTHING. He kept questioning me until I reminded him that just because I look different doesn't mean I act different. He definitely backed off then.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive!" West reached us in a few strides. Soma had disappeared somewhere off to hide. "It's been too long!

They chatted or more like, West chatted and Ciel simply looked at him. I however was looking around, wondering if I would spot Agni.

"Your butler will be your chef?" West asked. "Indeed." Ciel responded and Sebastian took that as his cue to take his leave and prepare. He turned to me with that…that….urgh egotistical smile. "Well darling, I shall return. You will root for me, won't you?"

Oh how I wanted to put my gloved fist into his face but instead I gave him a fake tender smile. "Of course sweet heart" I said breathy and placed a hand on his cheek. If he thought he was going to be better than me, he had a challenge on his hands. Out the corner of my eye I could see West watching so I tilted my head back and mustered up all the courage I could and…

Pressed my lips to his. It was a ghost like kiss. I simply grazed my lips across his but he made it more formal and pushed back, his eyes glinting in a challenge. Well **hell**, I wasn't going to lose so I responded.

**Not my best idea.**

It didn't take long for me to lose focus on the real idea here. To look married. His mouth caressed my lips and I felt tingly all over. My eyes had long ago fluttered shut and my torso turned so I could put my hands on his chest. I gripped his coat and I felt him lick my bottom lip and just as I parted my lips I heard Ciel clear his throat…very loudly.

My eyes flickered open and I realized how this had to look. My hands had found their way into Sebastian's luscious locks and his face was that of someone thoroughly entertained. When he spoke his eyes flashed and his voice was husky sending shivers down my back. "You win my dear wife. Thank you for my good luck charm." He leaned in, pecked my lips before releasing me and I stumbled back in a daze.

Had I really…

Did I just….

I kissed Sebastian…and liked it. I put my fingers to my lips and they were still tingling. He bowed to Ciel whose face was one of total shock, winked at me, then disappeared into the crowd. West looked shocked too, in a pleasing way before chuckling and waving as he left. Thank god no one else saw it except those few people who had stopped to look, West, and Ciel. The other servants had long ago disappeared. Ciel motioned for me to follow him and I did so in silence, still recovering.

"Well tell me, did you enjoy yourself?"He teased as we walked and I growled slightly. "Ciel…" I said warningly but that didn't stop him. "If I didn't know any better I would think you had feelings for my butler." I almost tripped over my own feet. I didn't feel anything for Sebastian. It was just all a show for anyone suspicious…but I did enjoy it.

And wouldn't mind having another…

_Argh! What's gotten into me!_

We arrived near the preparation and judging area and came across the rest of the servants, Lau, and a Soma who had some type of hooded thing on his head and we waited for everything to start but for a second, I turned my head and saw some man staring at me. His eyes were a light shade of grey. His hair was pitch black and short, his body thin and he wore a suit and he flashed me a toothy grin that unsettled me in an unexplainable way. Then he drifted into the crowed until I couldn't see him anymore.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The competition started off and I spotted Agni who was working over his station. Every so often he would search the crowd, no doubt looking for Soma who was peeking around from behind her to watch. Sebastian was doing fantastic, as expected but the crowd gasped when he dropped chocolate into his curry concoction. _What the hell!_ But it got worse. When it came time to present, he put the curry into these little white balls and presented them.

To our shock he deep fried them and once golden brown he offered them to the judges. They like loved them. One judge who I pegged as Viscount Druitt (Lau told me about Ciel's little escapade with him and the story of 'the dress') proclaimed it reminded him of a little robin. Ciel blanched, shivered, and a little rain cloud hovered above his head. Ohhh dear.

They dismissed everyone to taste the curry while they judged and it didn't take long. The fat announcer guy came back, still munching a 'curry bun'. Agni stood idly, practically sweating bullets. His curry was blue lobster with eight different types of curry sauce.

No matter.

My Sebastian would win.

Damn….there I went again.

He announced a tie and I had to pause for a moment. It was a tie between Agni and Sebastian….how ironic.

The man held up the trophy but it was suddenly flicked from his hand, airborne then in the hands of another man. "Please wait…" he said simply. The crowd was so quiet that when I heard it, it sounded like a stampede. Horse hooves were galloping in our direction and on the horses back was a woman clad in black.

"Yo, who is the old hag?" Bard whispered in my ear and I stifled a laugh. I turned to ask Ciel but he had broken into a mild sweat. "Is there something wrong, my lord?" I ask softly in his ear but he didn't respond. Even Lau seemed to be in shock. Ciel moved so quickly that it was hard for me to almost keep up with him. He shoved his way up toward the horse and took off his top hat. "Your Majesty! What are you doing here?" The Queen of England! She hopped off her horse, which had smashed that other unknown mans face into the ground (there is a lot of 'face in ground' moments around here). He made it out and helped Queen Victoria down.

"Thank you John," she said, and turned to the crowd. "I was sent an invitation to be a judge so I have one vote, do I not?" No one dared to argue against her and 'John' gave her the trophy to which she walked over to Sebastian and promptly handed it to him. "This is for you."

HA! Take that West!

Yes I felt bad for Soma and Agni. Actually I was terrified for them both, but I was happy Sebastian had won. God I hate it when I'm conflicted. West began to pitch a hissy fit and I smirked as he fell in defeat and the Queen explained how the buns could be eaten by anyone. Soma had found his way next to me and peeped around and whispered low, "Angi…" His voice was tense and when I spotted the said man…he looked horrible.

But that wasn't the worst of it. Something sprinted past us. "My lord!" and ran toward West. He stood and she ran to the man before Soma called out and what he said made me halt.

"Mina!"

He practically tackled her and wrapped his arms around her but she pushed away. "Oh no…" She began to yell about how she'd left on purpose and I could see the Prince trembling.

"It's obvious which is the best of the two, being an over worked care taker for some spoiled brat or a rich wife?" she stuck her nose in the air and I suddenly regretted every mean word I ever said to the kid.

But he seemed to be handling himself very well so I pulled nearer to Ciel, just in case. Hey! She looked like a crazy woman with the way she was going off!

Soma muttered a heartfelt sorry to her but moved on past her to Agni who was crying on the top step and offered his hand. It was heart-warming to see them re-unite again, even if what they were searching for was a lie.

"Well, it seems like everything turned out for the best. Isn't that good, boy?" We all turned to Queen Victoria and Ciel got flustered quickly at 'boy'. A giggled a little but his venomous glare shut me up rather quickly.

Ciel cleared his throat as the rest of the servants rubbed obvious bruises and lumps on their heads when Ciel was done throttling them. "What brought you out this far, your majesty?"

"I heard you were competing. You only ever send letters and never come visit, after all."

A certain look stole into Ciel's visible blue eye and I reached out to touch him but a gloved hand grabbed my wrist and looked up to see Sebastian's face that clearly said that wouldn't be a good idea. "Someone like me…should not be around your majesty very often." My heart broke into a million shards of glass and Sebastian had to put an arm around my waist to hold me still. "Sebastian…"I whispered and my voice cracked. "I don't like it when he's like this."

"Please don't say such things. You're so young but you already perform your duty so seriously. Just like your father, Vincent." She kneeled down and put a hand to his face. She glanced in our direction and she smiled so warmly. "Your servants are unique. I can tell. But there is one thing they share with me. A care for you. Come here young lady."

She motioned to me and I tried my hardest to hide behind Sebastian but he pulled me forward anyways. Bastard. "I can see it in your eyes. You're very protective of Ciel." I couldn't even nod but she reached out and patted my cheek. "Continue to do so. Please?"

"Always. I will protect him until my soul is no more and even then I will find a way." I said lightly, glancing down at the boy who was staring at me. "It is the job that I have taken on as a Phantomhive maid and I will carry it out to the fullest, me and my…" Yes, I had trouble with this word. "Husband." She nodded to Sebastian before mounting her horse. "Then I shall leave feeling secure that you will never fail" And she rode off, her butler 'John' hurrying after her.

When she was gone I looked around and saw no Mina or West so I decided, even though I was still curious about the man with grey eyes, that the hair color, the eyes, and the voice could go back. They were bustling and Agni came down with Soma and I sighed in content when I held up a familiar black strand of hair.

"Mr. Sebastian!" The servants seemed to jump on Sebastian in glee and he looked horribly uninterested. Sebastian had pulled an envelope from Ciel's pocket and scolded the butler for not telling him it was there sooner. Apparently it was circus tickets. Now that was funny. Eventually Agni fell down on his knees in reverence in front of Sebastian and I was shocked.

"I wonder how I should apologize for everything..." To my surprise Sebastian kneeled and held out a hand. "Mr. Agni, there's no need for that kind of thing. Please, raise your head." They both stood and I walked to stand between the two and off to the side to watch their exchange. "You have been apologizing from the beginning. I fought for my reasons, and you fought for yours. That's all there is to it. There is nothing to thank me for." He turned and glanced at the setting sun and so did I.

"It's wonderful how the evening sun seen from the banks of The Ganges and the evening sun seen in England share the same beauty." Sebastian nodded at my words but Agni said my name and offered his hand. Curiously I took it and was drug off a few ways away from the group.

"How can I apologize? I feel simply terrible."

"Agni, you did what was right in your heart. How could I ever judge that? You are my friend." His face softened. "Vittoria, your feelings for me—" I cut him off. "Are strictly friendly Agni." I put a hand over my heart. "I swear." "

"Then what about your feelings for Sebastian?"

I paused and he nodded toward my hand on my chest. "A wedding ring? You look different, a little. I could tell it was you. Just because you change the color of your eyes doesn't mean you can stop that sparkle that in them. You two kissed," I flushed deeply.

"I don't have feelings for Sebastian."

"Uh huh."

"Agniiii!" I whined. "I kissed him once and that was it, and it was for show."

"Ouch. Now I feel hurt." Sebastian stood beside Agni pretending to look wounded. "My own wife disowning me. How heartbreaking." I frowned at him and Agni smiled. "It seems both the prince and I were able to make good friends here."

"Friends…is it?" Sebastian's tone made me study his slightly shocked face. "That's the first time anyone has sad that to me."

There was too much happiness flowing and I wiggled in excitement. "I love thiiiiissss!" I danced around them both wishing I had sparklers or something. "Friendship!" I was in mid skip when I was snagged around the waist. "Sebastiannn! Let me go! You have no right to do this!" I wiggled, wishing to resume my happy skipping but he brought up my hand and waved it in front of me, smirking.

"We're _married_ remember. I have all the right in the world." I was about to say something else I bet Sebastian had never heard before.

"I want a divorce!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa! :D <strong>

**Read and Review!**

**BTW: up next...the man with grey eyes returns...o.0 le gaspeth! And Lord Randall's coming by. Can Vittoria and Sebastian keep everyone at bay? **

**Ciel questions love.**

**Sebastian questions his sanity.**

**Vittoria questions her past as its quickly catching up to her. Hrm.**

** Why was Vittoria made? What exactly does it have to do with Ciel? Sebastian's in trouble! Oh dear. What's this?**

**Circus tickets?**

**The insanity with continue in Chapter 12: coming soon  
><strong>


	12. Announcement

Dearest Readers:

I'm quite sorry that I haven't been here to entertain you all but I'm back. My muse for this story ran out however, it has returned.

Vittoria's has become rather popular if I must say on Tumblr, where you will do well to follow. You may find her on Tumblr, URL name: Bleached-Rainbow

My muse for this story has returned full force so expect some great chapters.

And come talk to Vittoria face to face. She's more advanced here on tumblr so beware~


End file.
